


【暗殺教室】唯一 (峯秀主 殺業微)

by Graybi



Series: 【暗殺教室】短篇、中篇合集（峯秀、殺業） [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 暗殺教室
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 原作後續向分別七年的父子和斷續同居七年的師生
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Korosensei, Akabane Karma/Korosensei, Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou/Asano Gakushuu, 峯秀, 殺業, 殺老師 X 赤羽業, 淺野學峯 X 淺野學秀, 淺野父子
Series: 【暗殺教室】短篇、中篇合集（峯秀、殺業） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699747
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 21/07  
> 進度緩慢，周三我就算是結課了  
> 盡力盡快更完  
> 先湊合著看_:3RZ
> 
> 這明明是篇白情賀文……
> 
> 4/5 確實跟了第三章  
> 業你倆乖乖的別太多戲份  
> 不然完不了……orz
> 
> 12/4  
> 結果拖到今天還沒打完  
> 先放一個段落，分個章節……orz
> 
> 我是咕咕咕大王

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望1/4能補完  
> 其實是314的白情賀文……  
> 我知道我坑很多……orz
> 
> 淺野學峯 X 淺野學秀  
> 應該會有少少少量的殺業  
> 但真的很少

今天的美國是個大晴天。

學秀結束了一階段的工作後，看向身後落地窗外的景緻。他現在的所在地是他的個人辦公室。這大樓樓高五米，舉目望去是一片偶有野生動物橫過的翠綠草坪。這是他來到美國的第七個年頭，他一手創立的公司已成了矽谷最受觸目的新生企業，想要和他簽訂合約的客戶多不勝數，他們當中為數不少還是全球五百大企業中的一員。然而，在每個難得的片刻空閒，即便淋浴在眼前的陽光美景中，心中那名為空洞的深淵仍不見一絲光明。不論是學業還是工作，學秀都從不選擇過逃避，但面對這朝他裂開大口的黑暗，他只能卑微屈服。他一直知道填補的方法，卻不願意選用。  
「父親……」  
來到美國後的第無數次呼喚，然後第無數次的落空。學秀以能壓出月牙的力度握緊拳頭，疼痛沒使痛苦減輕，但能把他短暫抽離。淺野學峯辭任椚丘學園理事長一職後便再次自立門戶開設了一家補習班，補習班的大小事務都由他一手包辦。即便如此，他給予學秀的高中教育仍一個不落，再不願意，學秀也無法否認父親使自己的高中階段過得更順利。經過E班那役後，父親和他有了相處，十五年的缺失自然不會一噈成就，加上後來有補習班事務和高中課業橫在二人之間，他們的相處又慢慢向原點走去。如果是國一的學秀，家裡授課後的一句「晚安」已可令他欣喜若狂—一開始大概會被嚇得不輕就是—但現在他是嘗過周末時窩在沙發和父親火藥味十足地討論電影，下課時只有父子二人到餐廳吃晚飯等事的學秀。渴望而久的事物到手後，人就會變得貪心，更何況學秀自小接受的教育便是要他追逐那永遠摸不著的目標。

學秀再次狠壓掌心阻止自己陷入感性迷霧，今早會有一個客戶來訪，必須盡快進入狀態。第三次確認一切資料妥當後，秘書便以內線通知他前田女士已到。

前田女士是桐丘教育創辦人的長女，多年來都在美國發展海外教育業務。和學峯的理念不同，桐丘教育的宗旨是精益求精。不論是國內還是國外，他們都只招收超水平的學生，因此是各種賽事冠軍榜上的常客。學秀對此做法不以為然，他知道自己沒評論的立場，但這種直接放棄一部份人的做法令他本能地感到不適。

自小被學峯養成的習慣所致，對方還沒進房間，學秀就感覺到壓迫感隔著門板透來。前田女士是個五十有三的優雅女士，但在其優雅的背後，學秀彷彿看到一群朝自己虎視眈眈的毒蛇在亂舞。  
「長大了不少呢，淺野君。」  
穿著正統女士套裝的前田朝學秀伸手，學秀做資料搜集時發現自己和她曾在幾個父親帶他出席的宴會上有過幾面之緣。他沒天真到認為對方在說真心話，但仍配合地客套。  
「很久不見，前田女士。」  
前田的手很溫暖，但不喜歡和別人有肢體接觸的學秀握上那刻只感到陣陣反胃。

二人互相客套後便進入業務環節。  
「所以前田女士想要一套能和學生即時互動，依他們能力調整作業程度，並且分析出錯誤原因後能作出針對性建議的軟體？」  
僅是複述就令學秀胃部一陣痙攣。  
「沒錯。」  
前田靠上椅背，交換了相疊的長腿。  
「據我所知，桐丘教育的宗旨是精益求精，這種程度的軟件會不會不太適合你們的學生呢？」  
看到對方只是繼續臉“戴”微笑，學秀便在靠上椅背後繼續說辭。  
「按我這教育門外漢的看法，這應該比較適合一般生，甚至是水平以下的學生吧！」  
一家老牌跨國教育機構會找他這種新創企業設計一款說難不難，說易不易的學習軟體，怎說怎奇怪。  
「果然是那個人的孩子，觸覺不錯。」  
「見笑了。」  
前田調整了姿勢後繼續。  
「你知道你父親的補習班業務擴張了？」  
「當然。」  
提到此事，學秀就不自控地繃緊了身體。一星期前，工作到一段落的他如常查看父親補習班的網頁，發現父親招聘了一個新老師，老師的名字叫潮田渚，那一年的E班學生。當時的震撼學秀仍記憶猶新，大腦一片空白，混身如墮冰窖般直發抖，想要站起卻用不上力，理智不斷強調自己和淺野學峯有割不斷的血脈，但感性所宣告的要大聲得多。

“你被拋棄了。”

是夜，學秀在電腦椅上呆坐到凌晨，不是無所事事的閒坐，而是意識過來時，已是幾個小時後的那種。

自踏上美國的土地，學秀就沒回過日本，父子二人間的對話也少得可憐，這數年間能令學秀覺得父親沒把他忘記的只有那七個都準點發來，伴有新年快樂的生日祝福。學秀高中畢業後順利進入了麻省理工麻省理工繼續學業，他以頂尖的成績畢業，但畢業禮上和他合照的只有和他同住四年的同窗。每逢有人問起他的家人，他都能自在地回一句「在忙工作」。對那男人來說，自己能在美國衣食無憂—雖然學秀被他訓練出來的投資能力也該佔一功，但歸根究底，仍是男人的功勞—就已經盡了最大的責任。學秀出發來美國當天，學峯也因為補習班的事務而早早出門，沒提過要送機的意思。父親的親兒子是事業這點，學秀自小便被迫習慣，甚至習慣到他真心不認為這有什麼問題。

"那就不要玩什麼父子遊戲……"  
畢業典禮終究沒等到父親一句祝賀的學秀在心底抱怨。

在美國，學峯教給他的東西，幾乎沒用不上的，甚至好幾張合約的簽成都是因為客戶曾在某些宴會上和他有過一面之緣，倒不能說全因學峯的面子，但絕對不無關係。一切加總後的結果是學秀才用了三年時間就以二十五歲之齡成了公司的領軍人物。  
「學秀君不認為這是個不錯的機會？」  
「機會？」  
「我聽過一些你和令尊的傳聞—」  
滿大街跑的常見技倆，學秀強行壓下所有的撕心之痛，神色不改地注視著眼前的客戶，扮演好服務提供者的角色。  
「不想趁此機會做點成績嗎？」  
「前田女士，我想我做不到妳的要求。」  
「喔？嫌錢不夠嗎？」  
「不。就算是我也難免對這金額心動……」  
「但這種鬥不過就找對手家人下手的做法，我實在沒辦法接受。」  
「學秀君。這在商場上有多常見，我想你不會不知道吧。」  
見慣各種大場面的前田沒被走到身旁的學秀震懾，歷戰多年的梅杜莎又怎會怕一隻年輕雄獅？在她眼中，現在只是在等待獅子擺出一個好動態，使她的收藏品清單又能多添一筆。  
「我自然是知道的。但不代表我要跳進這混水。」  
「年輕氣勢。你爸當年也是如此。」  
前田滿意地收下學秀那因來不及壓下而現出了剎那的緊繃神情。  
「我給你二十四小時，如果你還是不答應，後果自負。」  
「我認為沒此必要。」  
「我等你二十四小時。」  
前田離開房間良久後，學秀才真正鬆了口氣。"撃敗淺野學峯"是已融入他血肉的執念，他有自信自己比任何人都想掰倒對方，但絕對不是利用這種下三濫方式。前田講的事他自然是清楚的，畢竟他都已經目睹過這種事無數次，亦正因為他目睹過無數次，他才驚訝地意識到自己當初被父親保護得多滴水不漏。不論是在日本還是美國，求學期間他一次都沒被找過這種麻煩，要知道國中時期的他可真是有會答應的可能性。

不甘心，同時又有點得意。但……

潮田渚的加入。  
前田的出現。  
父親決定放手了嗎？

學秀倚在辦公桌旁，一言不發地看著自己的影子隨夕陽的沉降而漸漸拉伸到房間昏間的角落，最後融入黑暗中。

認為自己已經說清楚的學秀不想再和前田有關於此事的糾纏，所以第二天上班後就以公司名義發出了封回絕函件。前田想要委託的是他的公司，所以他認為此舉沒什麼不妥。在學秀看來，此事就到此為止。之後的幾星期他都忙於各種接洽商談，很快便把此事置諸腦後。

  


一個下雪天，學秀到市內參加一個商務酒會，回程時已是晚上十一點多。喝了不少酒，但意識十分清醒的學秀到家時，沒因為起不了多少照明作用的鵝黃色路燈而忽略家門前那抹倒在行人路上、留有長髮的人影。  
「妳還好嗎？」  
聞聲抬頭的是一個少女，學秀對她的樣子有印象，但一時想不起來在哪看過。少女看起來約十八、九歲，卻飄散著酒味。  
「要幫妳叫車嗎？」  
沒管人閒事習慣的學秀沒想太多，隨手把公事包丟進院子後，就在少女身前單膝蹲下。  
「抱歉……我能和你借……嗚……」  
少女沒說完的話被遮掩嘴巴的動作打斷。理解少女的意思，雖然有點排斥外借衛生間予陌生人，但念及對方的年紀，學秀決定不多計較，最多自己請鐘點清理得更徹底些就是。  
「當然。」  
他伸手扶起少女，戴著毛絨手套的他能感受到對方手臂的柔軟，和被酒味掩蓋了大半的香水味。最後，少女只是借用了衛生間就離去，甚至拒絕了學秀多歇會再走的建議。不知道是學峯的教育所致，還是學秀自身的直覺，少女離開後，他無來由地感到一陣不安，而當他發現客用衛生間那沒半點嘔吐物氣味時，這種感覺便更是強烈。

事實證明第六感通常都是準確的。

事件過了幾天後，學秀睡前刷新聞時，一則來自同事的訊息躍入眼簾。學秀完美地把在椚丘學習到的統領技巧運用在公司上，他和同事們沒多少私人層面的交集，但公事上會彼此關心和提點。按經驗，這個點的訊息絕對不是什麼小事。果不其然，那是一份以八卦為主的小報頭版。版面的大圖中有一個男子正在扶起一個看似喝醉的女子，然後標題是：海外科技新貴涉嫌性侵車模。學秀總算知道覺得少女眼熟的原因，還有前田說的後果自負是什麼意思。

雖然第一次遇上這種莫須有事件，但學秀很快便以錢解決了大部份問題，前田顯然只是想給他來個下馬威，各家報館收了點或錢或其他好處，如經營建議、免費宣傳等後就乾脆地停止報導。少女的問題則比較棘手，事關前田為她安排了場訴訟，開庭日期還是學秀預定的出差日（事後回想，學秀覺得大概只是湊巧，畢竟不是什麼大不了行程）。上庭前三天，學秀委託的私家偵探總算查到少女的底細，收到報告後，學秀馬上透過律師主動聯絡上名叫艾莉莎的少女作庭外和解。艾莉莎隻身從國外來到美國圓演員夢，但一直苦無演出機會，遇上前田的那個晚上，她才因身無分文而被房東趕出租借的床位，那時她已經三天沒吃到一頓像樣的飯。知道這些後，學秀聯絡上日本那邊有過交流的經紀公司，並為艾莉莎爭取到幾個面試機會。他知道自己這樣做沒什麼意義，但又按不住想幫忙的心，因為在他的角度，這個異國女孩和自己一樣都是事件中的受害者。

總而言之，事件很快便被解決，但謠言八卦卻一直起起落落。了解這是人性所致，學秀便不打算多做什麼處理，但在年末的喜悅氛圍中，這種不時傳到耳邊的流言蜚語和伙伴們的關心眼神實在令人心煩。學秀知道他們只是單純的關心，高中和赤羽業的角力使他知道這種關係是健康且有利事業發展的，但內心深處，他不希望有人先於父親進入那片封閉如秘密花園的區域。幼稚又和父親自小教給他的背道而馳，但每個人都能有些小秘密不是嗎？另一個令學秀不能瀟灑面對的原因是，父親補習班有關渚的教學視頻不斷增加，而學秀甚至沒辦法否認他是個優秀教師，並且是個漸帶父親教學特色的優秀教師。這些事情都令他無法自控地感到自己很悲慘，多年來他首次如此渴望生日的到來，只要有那男人的一封簡訊，他就能感到踏實，他就能繼續在支配那男人的道路上前進。

……TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 為什麼完不了……ORZ
> 
> 4/5當初忘了時差問題，事情發生在美國的平安夜

時間始終如一地前進到平安夜，矽谷附近的店不是提早關門就是直接休息到明年。來美國七年的學秀對此已習以為常，只是這年他首次如此希望父親能在身邊。

連假前的最後一個上班日，已經強行沒事找事來加班好幾天的學秀實在吃不下任何固體食物，他在公司的自動販賣機買了幾包能量果凍塞進公事包後便趕在大樓鎖上前踏上歸途。他住的是離市中心十五分鐘車程的新市郊，獨棟的美式鄉村房子。沒心情自駕，所以選擇要耗上一小時的公車。然而，他很快就察覺到這是個壞主意。在公車上他是能放棄思考，但七彩斑斕的彩燈可不是閉上眼、側過身就能避過，就算能忽視個大半，四周還有著漫天飄揚的節日歌謠。公車因暢通的道路而提早了十分鐘到站，但學秀卻覺得比自駕更耗神，他下車時甚至因過於疲累而感到些許暈眩。

好不容易走到家門前，累極的學秀開門後看到玄關處有兩雙鞋子被以面朝大門的方向放著，一雙是陌生的，一雙是嶄新的，但款式是熟悉的。只有一個可能，所以不必細想。學秀拋下公事包奔向客廳，那個七年未見的男人正坐在他的沙發上翻閱著雜誌。一個大廚裝扮的男人正在飯廳處佈置著餐點。  
「淺野先生，餐點已經佈置好。請問紅酒需要現在打開嗎？」  
「不用，放在桌子上就可以。」  
「好的。」  
淺野學峯掃視過桌子後露出一臉滿意的表情，他讓男子先離去，並要對方收到通知後再前來收拾。  
「父親？」  
待那廚師的氣息完全消失後，視線沒離開過學峯的學秀如履薄冰地試著確認眼前一切的真偽，  
「竟然淪落到要在平安夜加班嗎？」  
男人的視線仍停留在節日餐點上，他明明在嘲諷，學秀卻覺得心變踏實了。  
「剛接了個大企劃—反正不是補習老師能理解的事喇。」  
只要和這男人對上，學秀的嘲諷模式就會自動開啟，  
「喔！在美國找到份要加班的工作就覺得自己了不起嗎？」  
「總比補習班強！」  
學峯沒再和他作這種無意義的爭辯，僅回頭示意他坐下來用餐。本身也只是遵遁習慣鬥嘴的學秀因此鬆了一氣。

用餐期間學峯幾乎沒從電腦抬起頭過，一直在鍵盤上敲敲打打。自小便在這種餐桌氛圍下長大的學秀對此不以為意，個多小時前還覺得自己吃不下絲毫的他現在感到餓極了。不論是外皮被烤成金黃色的火雞，還是沾上美味醬汁的意大利麵，都是符合他喜好的口味。餐點剛好是二人份量，沒在自家叫過到會的學秀看著用餐過後的餐具，一時拿不定主意，叫人來收前要先清理嗎？  
「放著就可以。」  
學峯總是能看透他的心思。  
「這時間不是旺季嗎？」  
年末對應屆考生來說毫無意義，即便和父親關係有所改善後，學秀也沒有和學峯過聖誕節過。但與其說是因為學峯只顧著忙補習班的事，倒不如說這男人本來就對節日沒什麼感覺，雖然兩種原因得出的結果是一樣的。  
「所以我剛結束課後討論。」  
"難怪吃飯期間都沒抬過頭。"學秀暗斥因此有點沾沾自喜的自己，"他就是來找碴的，有什麼好高興的？"，"至少他還記得我"，站在死胡同深處、似是隨時會被風吹散的學秀對正要拐進來的學秀說。  
「為什麼？」  
「嗯？」  
學秀不相信父親推斷不出自己要問什麼，  
「沒事。」  
低頭看向自己仍裹在西裝褲內的大腿，學秀知道學峯不會無目的地前來，只是對方不講，他也不打算自投羅網，也許他仍未有打敗男人的能力，但要他恭順？沒門。  
「還會喝酒嗎？」  
雖然口說下課了，但學峯還是盯住電腦在處理什麼。學秀對此見怪不怪，但心裡卻是別扭的。  
「當然！」  
自己的酒量就是這男人培養的。雖然法律有規定，但那些在男人眼中從來只是空物。

自動自覺開瓶的學秀倒了杯紅酒遞給男人，走到對方身旁時，他瞧見了學峯和潮田渚的對話畫面。學秀沒細看，但驟眼所見，父親發出了不少"辛苦了"、"麻煩你了"、"不錯"之類的話語。儘管明白是職場需要，但他仍是覺得十分的不舒服。他回到自己的位置上，一言不發地喝著紅酒。上等的酒液溫潤易入喉，心情煩躁的學秀不自覺地猛灌起來。

一瓶750毫升的紅酒沒多久便被喝光。

多虧對面的男人，學秀並不易醉，但幾乎獨個兒喝光一整瓶紅酒，臉頰還是忠實地泛起了紅，他抬手壓了壓兩邊太陽穴，試圖驅散因喝得過快而引起的暈眩。

「我印象中有好好訓練過你的酒量。」  
對父親能邊工作邊掌握自己狀況一事毫無懸念，學秀心底的空洞完全不受理智控制地侵食起他的逞強。  
「我沒醉。」"反正我怎樣你都不會滿意。"  
欲蓋彌彰到說者也自我嫌棄的低級謊言。學秀為此不著痕跡地嘖聲。敲打聲在室內響了一陣後，學秀伸手探向放在桌子邊上的手機。既然男人忙於工作，那自己查看手機也不算不禮貌吧！  
這樣說服自己後，學秀解鎖屏幕，一則收到來訊的通知旋即彈出，發訊者是一位不時合作的日本客戶。  
「咦……」  
″桐丘教育涉嫌竊取多所大學的來年試題且行之有年″  
“桐丘企業負責人將於明天早上召開記者會”  
簡訊中是兩則日本報館新聞的連結，錯愕萬分的學秀完全看不進標題下的小字，他感到一陣天旋地轉，彷彿有蜂群正不合時宜地在飄雪的寒冬中在他耳邊採蜜。  
「不用你多管閒事！」  
不用想也知道是什麼事。他悲憤交集地拍案而起，這男人果然是來看自己笑話的嗎？  
「我管什麼閒事了？」  
對學秀來說，眼前注視著電腦敲打鍵盤的男人是在明知故問。  
「這個！」  
學秀上身越過桌子，手臂猛地前伸，朝男人展示手機畫面。男人的視線總算從電腦屏幕上移開。只見他瞄了瞄學秀的手機，呷飲了一口紅酒後合上筆電，視線越過手機直視憤怒中的學秀。表面是姿態優雅的紳士，內裡卻隱藏著濃稠的暗湧。學秀知道自己不是暗湧想要吞噬的對象，但仍不自禁地嚥了嚥口水，往後退了一步。情況有點像那年父親在辦公室痛毆他的朋友，但又更嚴重一些。  
「父親……？」  
學峯無先兆地站起，學秀再次後退。  
自問已經盡了最大努力去解決，但在父親眼中仍是一文不值……總是驕傲揚首的他低下了頭，  
「這次你做得很漂亮。」  
「什麼？」  
學峯簡單的一句便使學秀抬首，他如被獵犬盯上的野兔般看著男人朝自己緩緩走來。  
「雖然堅持不耍手段和多餘的後續行動使結果有了隱憂，但你的風格如此，我不打算干涉。」  
「你不是干涉了……」  
學峯輕鬆地取過學秀的手機翻閱，臉上滿足的神情彷似那是最高級的下酒佐料。  
「我干涉了什麼嗎？」  
手機被送回主人手上。沒了底氣的學秀順著學峯的眼神示意重新看向新聞頁面。激動的情緒過去後，他總算能好好閱讀來自祖國的文字。學秀迅速地從字詞中拼湊出事情的全貌，一切都是從自己化解了謠言後開始的，學峯沒做任何能幫助他度過危機的事。龐大的準備工作必然更早些，然而，既然實行者是淺野學峯，事實證據搞不好在他踏入業界前就已經有所掌握。  
「沒有……」  
為什麼距離仍沒有半點拉近的感覺……  
「為什麼？」  
學秀脫力地靠向身後的落地窗，室外的嚴寒透過玻璃傳來，儘管室內開有暖氣，他仍感到混身冒起了疙瘩。他不清楚自己究竟想不想聽到答案。

……TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01/08 00:52有較大的改動
> 
> 文筆刺眼警告  
> 這章卡得我想吐  
> 本來想安排這兩隻滾上床  
> 但還是再等等  
> 為什麼我的文都完不了……T_T

「除了因為你是我兒子，還能有別的理由嗎？」  
學峯靠上面對學秀那側的餐桌。他晃動酒杯，內裡的紅色酒液如舞動中的裙襬般搖擺。聞言，學秀先是一臉意外，然後是不可置信，最後是習慣性的壓抑。  
見狀，站在他對面的學峯勾起了嘴角。  
「有什麼問題嗎？」  
「我還以為因為我是你完成度最高的學生。」  
學秀無意識地擺出和父親一樣的姿勢。他承認自己是在賭氣。"完成度最高的學生"他向來討厭這個外界加諸在自己身上的形容詞，因為他知道以父親的能力，完美學生想要多少有多少，這形容只是在佐證自己的替代品多如繁星。

例如，潮田渚。

可笑又可悲的忌妒心理。他的確是淺野學峯唯一的兒子，卻只是他眾多學生中的其中一個。在淺野學峯眼中，學生的意義要比兒子大上許多。一直理解這點的學秀覺得似是自己被藤蔓緊緊纏繞般難以呼吸，但又矛盾地因回到日常狀態而感到安穩。

"不要相信，不要相信。"

他不斷地告戒自己。慣於活在黑暗中的人縱然渴望光明，但光明來到觸手可及處時，又會因害怕被灼傷而後退。學秀竭力地抓住兩臂以壓制自己的喜悅，然而，這次的情緒量遠超過他的閥值。它們紛紛擠出阻礙的力量使他微顫。  
「你覺得我會為了一個學生跑到地球的另一邊嗎？」  
「天知道，你都可以為了一個學生毀掉別人一生了。」  
「淺野學秀。」  
「抱歉。」  
屈服於父親的氣場，學秀罕有地主動道歉。他知道有些界線並不是有個兒子頭銜就可以亂踩的，但他急需什麼來證明自己在這男人眼中不值一提。萬一這"信念"圍成的城牆倒塌，他怕自己會被其外的某物淹沒。他曾經摸到過某物的輪廓，也感受過它的溫暖，正因如此，他很清楚接近它後的自己會有多麼的不堪。學秀更加地貼上身後的玻璃，嘗試平息翻滾沸騰的內心。  


令人喘不過氣的沉默盤踞在二人之間。

自知理虧的學秀瞄向低下頭看不見表情的學峯幾次後，嚥了嚥唾液，不無緊張地走近他。  
「父親……」  
「我有教過你有些界線是絕對不能跨越的吧。」  
學峯能聽出他的真誠，亦理解兒子這樣說的原因。然而傷疤被暴力掀開的痛並不會因為真誠道歉就消退，理解和放任撒野亦是兩碼子事。儘管他頭也不抬，但話語中要傳達的憤怒沒因此減弱半分。學秀反射性縮了縮身體。七年的時光使他長得和父親同高，但論氣勢依然是學峯更勝一籌。雖然自己有錯在先，但已道歉過的學秀拒絕再示弱。  
「誰叫你突然裝出一副好爸爸的樣子……」  
這嘀咕成功換來學峯的一瞪，學秀又一次畏縮，但拒絕再次道歉。

七年過去，自己在父親面前仍是無力抗衡的事實使學秀感到焦躁，他無意識地咬住下唇，握緊拳頭，這是他孤身一人在異國多年養成的習慣。然而，這個晚上，他並不是孤獨一人。握緊的拳被共處一室的男人抬起，對方纖細修長的手指輕柔但不容拒絕地解開緊繃的拳，因此暴露的四個月牙似是在嘲笑學秀在父親面前連握拳都無力。  
「放開。」  
學秀嘗試甩開男人的手，理所當然地以失敗告終。父親的體溫源源不絕地從手掌處傳來，心湖的水因引而變得溫熱，繼而沸騰。  
「利用痛楚麻痺自己，變懦弱了呢。」  
「不到你管……」  
學秀再次嘗試收回自己的手，這次他成功了。他把手收回身旁並以指腹按撫月牙，指尖卻不自覺地再次陷進去。不想再出口的道歉話被投進沸騰中的心湖，對那名學生的妒忌心化成酸楚也一併跳了進去。終於，心湖再也承受不了這些情緒，成了一股以眼框為出口的湧泉。

父親再次拉過他的手，輕柔地撫慰上面呈深紅色的月牙。第一滴淚就落在學峯的手背上。他既不抹去，也不發表意見，只持續地動作。

「不要裝好爸爸……」  
學秀第三次甩開學峯的手，結果是一勝二敗。  
「我說過我會努力的。」  
學峯這樣一說，學秀的火氣便湧上來。  
「努力地七年不聞不問？」  
「你生日我有發簡訊吧？」  
「這叫努力？」  
「快二十歲還在鬧小孩子脾氣，放著能用的資源不用，我懷疑他想徹底獨立很正常吧？」  
「那是因為——」  
學秀馬上知道父親所指何事，但太羞恥的原因使他自行打斷了自己的話。在麻省理工就讀期間，學峯每個月都會匯給學秀一筆足以應付他基本生活開支有餘的款項。而直到現在，學秀都沒動用過當中的一分一毫。進入椚丘念書以前，學峯已授予他足以應付中產生活的投資技巧，這使得學秀成長路上從來都沒缺錢過。來美國以前，他就打算好要僅靠自己完成學業，儘管一開始有因為適應問題而要靠速食裹腹，但其後他沒因為錢而煩惱過。  
「而且，我說過很多遍，清楚表達是強者的基本吧？」  
學秀覺得自己的臉都要燒起來了。  
「閉嘴。」  
「你的能力到哪兒，我很清楚。」  
「你無需要向我證明任何事。」  
「放著能用的資源不用，我管這叫賭氣。」  
「我——嘖！」  
「你還想支配我嗎？」  
因動作關係，學峯的視點在學秀之下，但微側的仰視不影響他施展塞壬歌聲般的魅惑技巧。  
「那當然！」  
已成自然的習慣經得起時間的考驗。  
「那就好好善用一切的資源，像我教你的那樣。」  
「不需要。不用我一樣能夠打敗你。」  
「喔！那我就拭目以待，雖然那是不可能的。」  
「嘖。」  
自始至終都知道的事實，堅持從來都只因是男人的要求。  
「你明天有約嗎？」  
男人放開兒子的手，沒頭沒腦，但一臉理所當然地問。  
「早上有會議。」  
學峯話鋒無預警的轉變使學秀露出了疑惑的表情，疑惑的他甚至忙了要收回自己的手。  
「聖誕節早上嗎？」  
「囉嗦！」  
往回走的學峯回復慣常的話中有刺。  
「把晚上空下來。」  
「為什麼？」  
「你會知道的。」  
以學秀對學峯的認識，這代表再問也不會有結果。  
「你要去哪？」  
看到父親回坐位處收拾電腦，學秀難掩慌張地問。  
「回飯店。」  
「飯店……」  
學秀知道這是理所當然的答案，但心底卻是各種不接受，  
「有問題嗎？」  
知道學峯是故意的，學秀不憤地撇開頭，閉上嘴。  
「沒事！」  
「那明天晚上見。」  
學峯把筆電放進手提包，拉上拉鏈，頭也不回地朝門口走去。在他要轉出飯廳時，身後傳來跟上的腳步聲，  
「怎麼了？」  
走在前面的人停下腳步問，回答他的先是寂靜無聲，然後是微弱的衣物布料的磨擦聲。在學峯準備開口催促之際，細若蚊蚋的聲音總算傳來。  
「父親……」  
「嗯？」  
又一次的無聲。  
「三。」  
背後響起一下倒吸氣的聲音。  
「二。」  
「一。」  
結束倒數後，學峯邁步向前，作為一個資深教育工作者，他很清楚"欲速則不達"的道理。然而，學生總是會令他感到意外。他再次邁開腳步，大衣背後的腰帶卻被一股軟棉棉，經不起一點反抗的力量拉住。學峯暗地苦笑了一下。  
「我知道了。」  
七年幾近沒練習的情況來說，表現算不錯了。學峯心想。

十六小時的時差並不能夠影響學峯的作息。他如常在凌晨三點起來要做他的晨間鍛鍊，然後在看到躺在床另一邊，背對自己的兒子時中斷了動作。二人沒有任何討論便共享了學秀那以獨居來說過於寬大的大床。七年未見的兒子正睡在屬於自己的那側，安穩的模樣絲毫沒有幾小時前情緒不穩的樣子。

在那年以前，"兒子"二字對淺野學峯來說只是代表自己和這學生有血緣關係，自己可以在其身上嘗試更多因身份限制而沒辦法在其他學生實行的教學而已。然而，就是這在他而言微小到不行的差異，在學秀一再完美地達成自己給予的目標，自己又再三變得更強間，使可怕的習慣不動聲色地形成。  
「進來。」  
在補習班的辦公室處理事務時，外形完全改變的男人不時會為他送來資料。  
「把這個送給上村小姐。」  
自己偶爾會如此向無人的身旁如此交托。  
然後自己從來敏捷的思緒往往會因預想外的畫面而停頓。  
「怎麼了？」  
此情況發生過幾次後，那個把一切看在眼裡的男人終於笑著指出。  
「沒什麼，還沒習慣而已。」  
他一派輕鬆地回答。  
「這樣呀！」  
時光可以令人習慣很多事，也可以令情感積累到不能忽視。  
「還沒習慣嗎？」  
事情發生的前幾天，送文件進來的男人問。  
「看來是呢。」  
補習班已營運近十年，辦公室外的風景從街角冷巷變成人來人往的大街。他再次憑一己之力雄據了日本教育界的一方，在椚丘那三年間養成的習慣卻始終深入骨髓，他的思緒仍會因為進來的非那個身影而停頓。  
事情發生的當天，他如常地看著補習班網站的後台管理系統，並為那固定出現的美國IP而感到心安時，手機彈出了那則小報消息。在補習班營業一周年時，那個男人拜託某個舊生做了個能在全球新聞中過濾出特定關鍵字的APP當是賀禮送他。雖說自己也能做到，但能省時的工具就在眼前時，沒有不用的道理，再者，它的確使自己能二十四小時都得到最新消息。學峯費了很大力氣才成功控制住自己的憤怒。他知道學秀有應付商業較量的能力，但他不容許這種低端抹黑發生在他兒子身上。學秀處理此事的速度和他設想的差不多，事情甫結束的那刻，他便動用一切資源對桐丘作出警告。  
學秀的房間有扇落地窗，那理所當然掛上了厚重的窗簾保護隱私。察覺到異常的學峯把視線從學秀身上移開，他把窗簾調整得更密不可窺後，從大門走出屋外。  
「有事嗎？」  
一個黑髮男人從黑暗中步出。  
「嘻嘻，只是想看看淺野先生對餐點還滿意不？」  
學峯回想起晚餐時的紅酒，眼前這搓著手，一副討好貌靠近的傢伙雖然一天到晚預支薪水，還窮到要寄住在舊生的家，但品味是真的不錯。  
「我蠻滿意的。」  
他如實給出評價，  
「嘻嘻，那就好。」  
「還有事嗎？」  
學峯知道這男人在打什麼主意，但畢竟不屬員工福利，他沒非答應不可的必要。  
「那個……」  
「日本現在晚上七點呢。」  
男人發出了聲滑稽的尖銳叫聲。  
「再五小時，聖誕節就結束了呢。」  
「淺野先生……」  
「雖說住這能省下飯店的錢，但畢竟還是飯店要更方便些呢。」  
黑髮男人已快噴出眼淚。  
「去吧。」  
樂趣收割得差不多後，學峯說出了男人最希望聽到的。  
一聲謝謝後，疾風掠過，住宅區又回復寧靜。

業的心情很糟。不快使他的惡魔技能提升了一個層次，他的工作因此很順利。  
提著公事包走在街頭，正想要找渚出來喝酒就看到茅野的個人空間發了張二人在吃蛋糕的照片，雖然沒看到樣子，但任認識的人都看得出來相中人正是渚和楓。  
「嘖。」  
「業君。」  
好死不死的，他的不快源頭在他走出熱鬧的商業街時叫住了他。  
「還是叫我業同學吧，老師。」  
在對方的稱謂上加強語氣，拒絕他告白的人為什麼有臉在聖誕節暨他生日當天出現在他面前？

……TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23052020  
> 不再微的殺業……  
> OOC都是我的  
> 預計還有兩到三章完結  
> （其實本來只是篇白情一發完……還沒殺業多少事XD）  
> 本來想520更新，但來不及=w=  
> 希望大家喜歡
> 
> 20052020  
> 趁還是520佔個位（雖然我是+8時區  
> 明後兩天補完

窗外幾乎是一片黑暗，路燈和零丁散佈的室內燈虛弱無力地宣示著自己的存在，大樓的輪廓隱約可見。  
「這是什麼意思？」  
業看著腳下異國凌晨四點的街道，冷淡地問。  
「那個……聖誕快——」  
沒打算藏住的殺意很快便被男人從背後伸出的觸手截住，削小了的綠色小刀被另一隻觸手用毛巾裹住夾走。  
「抱歉，我鬧過頭了。」  
前死神不符形象地搔著臉，他曾經的學生眼尾都不施捨他一個地面向腳下的黑暗。

這是舊金山一所飯店的高層商務套房。懷著不滿情緒好幾天的業便未因這突如其來的美國行感到高興。

「那個……」  
現在名為剎的男人瞟了瞟業，後者還是那副模樣。  
「謝謝你喜歡我。我真的很高興。」  
「恢復意識後，看到自己在你家時，我真的鬆了口氣。」  
剎回想起心臟被刺穿的那個晚上。原以為一切皆結束時，一把久違且懷念的女聲響起。  
"還沒是時候喔！"  
然後是被推下懸崖的墜下感。著地的震撼使他睜開眼睛，眼前是一片白和黑。他過了好一陣才認出這些是他那個學生的算稿。  
「咦？」  
這是他恢復意識後的第一個音節。

經過他和業事後的討論，那是因為在課外授業和每次下暴雨，租屋處滴水滴到不能住而來投宿時，業都會割下他不少觸手之故。當然這只是個破綻百出的猜測，因為以此為基礎，E班絕對是個更好的地點。

業繼續一言不發。  
「雖然自那天起都過了快十年，但感覺還是很不真實呢……」  
「這些年來，每次睡下，我都會擔心不知道明天是否醒得來，會不會就這樣永遠失去意識……」  
「所以我真的不敢答應你。」  
紅髮青年總算願意轉過頭來。  
「意外地是個膽小鬼呢，老師。」  
「成年人亦不是無所不能的嘛！」  
一根黃色觸手豎起，擺出授課的動作。  
「那你帶我來幹嘛？這應該能算上拐帶人口喔。」  
預想中男人受驚時會發出的"嚅呀！"沒出現，反倒是一臉平靜地看向窗外的側面。剎仿佛看到雪村纖弱的身影在窗外的黑暗中朝他揮手，給他打氣。  
「我不知道。」  
曾經的班導師停頓了一陣後續說。  
「但當理事長說只要我能把事情安排成他滿意的樣子，飯店就可以讓給我時，我第一個想法便是要帶你過來。」  
業沒有接話。  
「我也說不清這種感覺是什麼……」  
「畢竟我沒這方面的經驗嘛！」  
「但我知道自己不想和你繼續冷戰下去。」  
作為年長那一方的男子再次搔了搔臉頰。  
「因為房子嗎？」  
業的瀏海在他額下形成一片陰影，使人看不清表情。  
「當然不是！」  
男人驚慌失措地同時擺動著手和觸手否認。  
「老師。」  
男人聞聲而和自己對上視線時，業續說，  
「你不覺得這樣對我很殘忍嗎？」  
「業……」

從未在人前流淚的男孩哭了。

男人一下慌了手腳，他邁步向前，數條觸手在身後慌張地揮動，但碰上窗簾、床單、棉被、枕頭，就是摸不著面紙。二人本就沒距離多遠，所以他很快便走到業的跟前。

然後，他的左腰腹化成了漿液。

「咦？」

男人的錯愕被一個強硬碰上的吻加劇。

業的動作還是如當年般一氣呵成。突刺，扯衣頜，親吻。  
「你還是這麼容易被騙！」  
上一秒還淚眼婆娑、楚楚可憐的業又回復成日常的樣子。他轉動之前藏在右手手袖的小刀，一臉輕挑地說。  
「業……同學……？」  
還在錯愕中的男人難得地不會反應。  
「想到就要立馬去做。」  
業停下動作，拋下小刀，說出父母的座右銘，小刀的落地聲被厚實的地毯悉數吸收。他脫下黑色的西裝外套，解開手袖處的鈕釦，抖了抖雙手示意自己沒再藏械。印度薰香隨他的動作在房間飄散。業踏前一步仰視身高其實可以任意改變的男人。  
「不願意就推開我。」  
業笑得像是已預見自己的勝利。

他跕起腳尖，環上男人的頸項，再次送吻。這個吻不再是粗暴的硬碰，而是在十多年的時光中緩緩茁壯的眷戀。業磨蹭著男人較常人冰冷的嘴唇，男人在他伸出舌尖時允許他內進，並以人類的手環住他的腰。舌尖和舌尖共舞，它們互相輕觸，互相糾纏，互相探索對方的腔室，並在分開時牽出一道依依不捨的銀絲。

「口不對心。」  
業毒舌地評價。他的硬起和男人的正隔著衣物碰在一起。  
「業……業君，我——」  
「我沒這麼脆弱，老師。」  
較年長的那位顫動了一下，  
「你只要負責答應就好。」  
「請像我完全相信你般，完全相信我。」  
業再次湊到導師的唇邊，印下安撫性的一吻。在他後腳跟要落地時，觸手們伸向他腰際把他接住。  
「我知道了。」

這次的吻由男人作主動。

學秀醒來時學峯已不見踪影，餐桌上的狼藉亦已處理好，這在淺野家實屬正常狀態，但學秀還是在看到父親擱在客廳一角的行李後才安下心來。今早的會議是早上十點，一向淺眠的他難得睡到鬧鐘響起，但時間仍是充足的。

梳洗過後，學秀按習慣想取出麵包，然後發現冰箱中多了一份日本便利店的聖誕期間限定飯糰，久違的文字帶來和暖氣不一樣的溫暖。拿著和美式口味截然不同的飯團邊啃邊確認今天的客戶資料。

一位姓剎的日本人，好稀有的姓氏。

想要開發一個互動式的教學平台嗎？市面上現有的軟體基本都能達到他提的部份要求，但要全部囊括的的確沒有。學秀沒形象地躺倒在梳化上滑動平板，不知不覺間吃完了手上的飯團。

直到他要出門，學峯都還沒回來。學秀孩子氣地朝行李點點頭後離開了住所。

到公司時，客戶還沒來到。平日人來人往的偌大大堂顯得空蕩蕩，但學秀也不是唯一回來的一個。一個白人白領和他對上視線時給出了個苦笑。節日概念自小被扼殺的學秀其實沒太大感慨，但仍回了個差不多的表情，單純的社交需要。

將辦公室走道處的燈打開，現在節能才是主流，只追求氣派是會被客戶看不起的。因為學秀一直工作到昨天，所以辦公室沒什麼需要整理的，他把待會要用的文件都開出來後，就邊看著外面的風景邊等待。太陽升起後，昨夜的寒氣就消失無蹤。學秀第一次覺得窗外那片草坪是如此的綠。沒多久，保全便來電通知有位姓剎的日本人要求拜訪。

進來的男子頭髮黝黑，皮膚白晢，身型修長，看著柔弱卻有著令學秀甫看到他就混身繃緊的危險氣息。學秀有和黑道打交道的經驗，但這男子透出的氣息和他過去接觸過的完全不是一個層級。男人就像盤踞在無盡深海中的耶夢加得（北歐神話中的巨蛇），安靜、安份但隨時能給出致命的一擊，而他的獵物在靈魂脫離肉身以前，甚至不知道自己為何突然倒地不起。  
「久仰大名，淺野君。」  
「見笑了，剎先生。」  
怕歸怕，但客戶始終是客戶，學秀再不願意還是伸手和男人相握。在和男人近距離接觸時，他聞嗅到一縷有著模糊印象的印度薰香香氣，香氣理應是令人放鬆的那種，但不知為何，他卻有種討厭記憶被翻出的感覺。

學秀回到座位上後就馬上藏好自己的情緒，他以慣常的方式為男人講解和報價。男人仔細聽著，時而點頭，時而提出意見，偶爾露出感到意外的神情。  
「你果然很優秀呢！」  
「我要學習的事還有很多。」  
報告完畢後，男人這樣說，已從太多人那聽過太多遍的學秀熟練地回應。  
「雖然事出突然，但我的老闆想直接和淺野君會面，不知道是否方便？」  
不是沒發生過的事，學秀沒多想就回了句沒問題。他原想和男人一起下樓迎接，卻被對方婉拒。剎先生會議期間用過幾次手機，大概就是在傳訊息給他的老闆。在等他回來的空隙，學秀本打算濃縮講稿成更簡潔的版本，但一陣不祥預感倏然而生。

預感在門打開的瞬間得到證實。一大早就不見人影的男人踏進黑髮男子推開的大門，從容地出現在學秀的辦公室內。學秀腦內頓時響起暴雨前的雷鳴，過大的刺激使他混身僵硬，一時失去了反應。

「矽谷最受觸目的創業家之一是這樣迎接客戶的嗎？」  
男人的笑如毒蛇吐信，而學秀剛好是這毒蛇的孩子。  
「客戶的話自然是不會。」  
學秀收起吃驚的神情回嗆。  
「喔？你怎麼就認為我不是客戶呢？」  
學秀像隻幼獅般警戒著朝自己走來的父親。  
「你要站到什麼時候？」  
學峯坐上剎為他拉開的客椅，斜著眼問。學秀被觸動到什麼機關似繞過桌子坐回自己的位置上，眼神錯開，拳頭在桌下緊握著，像從前般等候父親的指示。  
「你要我等到什麼時候？」  
學峯的語氣開始透露出不耐的氣息，而學秀完全不明白自己做錯什麼，他努力回想自己和學峯見面後的對話。過於專注使他忽略了眼前二人的眉目交流。  
"還真是不坦率"  
細碎耳語般的聲線，  
"這叫樂趣。"  
為人父的那位滿臉愉悅，多年的伴隨使黑髮男子知道這是男人寵溺的方式。

"矽谷最受觸目的創業家之一是這樣迎接客戶的嗎？"  
"喔？你怎麼就認為我不是客戶呢？"

「你說真的？」  
學峯直盯著他，無聲地表示要他問得更具體一點。  
「你是客戶……？」  
學秀的聲音中滿是迷茫，過於美好的現實使他不安，在繼續前進前，他需要更多的佐證。  
「我記得你和我說咨詢費已經過帳了。」  
學峯挑起一邊眉，似笑非笑地問起身旁的"秘書"。學秀睜大和父親同色的眼睛看著二人，假期以前他的確收到一筆以剎先生名義過帳的款項，所以他的公司被父親的公司看中了？  
「十二月中成功過戶了。」  
剎不慌不忙地回答。  
「只是先咨詢，我不滿意效果的話，自會找別的公司合作。」  
學峯交疊著雙腿，十指交叉，冷淡地陳述事實。還震驚於父親挑選了自己的學秀聞言一個抖顫。  
「這不是考核，只是次咨詢。我想你做過很多次了？」  
縱然對學秀不成熟的表現感到不滿，但學峯很清楚原因為何。因此，他作出了最後的引導。  
「這還用說。」  
沒什麼底氣，但是是這孩子能處理的範圍，學峯默默地在心底評估。

即使多年過去，學峯還是把學秀的反應把握在股掌中。學秀如他所料地很快就回復狀態，雖然在他作出回應時會有點掉綫，但狀態尚算穩定。  
「以你的表現來說，咨詢費有點貴。」  
學秀的報告理所當然地符合學峯的喜好，他愉悅地靠上身後的椅背，觀賞著壓抑住萬千情緒的兒子。  
「嘖，預約的又不是你！」  
不服輸的學秀不客氣地懟回去。  
「喔？這是對客戶的態度嗎？」  
面對學峯的戲謔，學秀不滿地撇開視線，收拾起桌上散開的文件。  
「那開始吧。」  
「好的。」  
學峯突然沒頭沒腦地拋出一句，而剎早有預料地接話。學秀不解地抬頭，他的父親以下巴示意他走到房間中央，他沒多想便聽從，然後在黑髮男人靠近時後退一大步。  
「只是量個尺寸而已。」  
「尺寸？」  
學秀能從學峯的姿態中得知他不打算回答這個問題。  
「很快便可以了。」  
儘管有學峯的"命令"，但男人的危險氣息仍然令學秀混身繃緊，加上對方身上那薰香味帶來的討厭感覺，學秀實在放鬆不下來。他視線一刻不落地盯著在自己身後動作的男人。  
「那個……淺野……公子……請放鬆一點喔。」  
舉著軟尺的剎露出和自身危險氣息完全相反的狼狽樣拜託道。"做得到有鬼！"沒多少和別人身體接觸經驗的學秀在心中怒吼，他試著盯住地面並專注回憶香味來源以配合，但只是看到男人的影子和自己的融成一塊就令他很不自在。  
「還是我來吧。」  
坐在客椅卻一副主人樣的男人總算開口。聞言，學秀和剎同時鬆了口氣。  
「抱歉喔。你爸硬要我做的。」  
在把手上的軟尺交給學峯前，剎滿臉抱歉地道歉。其實猜得出來的學秀像隻謹慎的小貓般朝他點點頭。

握尺的人換成是學峯後，量度十分順利。學峯念出尺寸，剎負責記錄。學秀聽從父親的指示或抬手或放下。多年未見，如此近距離又漫長的接觸使他回想起那一天。

那天是他有意識以來，父親第一次"觸碰"他。儘管痛的很，但卻令他在保健室中怎緊抱自己仍止不住笑。

軌道，就是從那一天開始脫離的。

他曾經想過，假若那天自己裝沒事，乖乖先回家而不是堅持要司機載他到E班的所在，一切是不是會不一樣。然而，作為一個被教育成推崇絕對理性的孩子，他每次甫起這念頭，馬上就會接一句︰這世界沒如果。

學秀知道自己硬了。  
父親念數字的嗓音是性感的，因需要而發生的觸碰是煽情的。他努力壓下自己可悲又醜陋的慾望。祈盼著一切趕快結束。對父親察覺而心生厭惡的恐懼使他扼殺了想要更多的自己。

「好了。」  
總算聽到想聽的句子，學秀脫力地呼了口氣。  
「那我發去給史密斯先生。」  
「辛苦你了。」  
剎步出了房間，還是不明所以的學秀看向學峯，  
「晚點你就會知道。」  
完全沒有絲毫年過半百樣子的男人這樣回答他。

……TBC


	5. Chapter 5

關門聲響起後，學峯再次詢問學秀今天的行程。  
「沒其他安排了。」  
「那把中午也給我吧。」  
「為什麼？」  
聞言，學秀心裡是狂喜的，只是自小建立的自尊不允許他表現出來。  
「不為什麼。」  
「嘖！」  
男人不是第一次事事不明言，學秀也不是第一次口頭反抗，動作服從。

學秀繞回辦公桌另一側，在父親的注視下把文件塞回文件包，就好像過去國中時期的許多個黃昏一樣。

被夕陽染成一片金色海洋的學生會辦公室，在紙張上奮力搖動的筆桿，沙沙作響的書寫聲，和準時因來電而震動的手機。

按下通話鍵後，可能會聽到"今天你自己回去"或者"五分鐘後校門口見"——如果是前者，父親後面還會交代今天的課後作業要寫到哪裡和幾點會回來檢查。不論是哪個版本，學秀一概只會回"我知道了"，但比起能多聽聽父親的嗓音，他從來都更喜歡比較少言的版本。因為那代表著接下來會有和父親同處車廂的時光——儘管在那事發生以前，父親在車上都是在處理公務。在車途上，他偶爾會打開筆電，把學生會文件打了又刪，刪了又打，好讓鍵盤聲在車廂裡躍動，有些時候則僅倚在車窗上，聆聽父親敲打的或和不知哪個大人物商討事項的聲音。在那時的學秀心中，車廂是自己能作為"淺野學峯獨子"的唯一場所。不是學生會長和理事長，不是椚丘的改革者和資優生，僅是淺野學峯和他的獨子——淺野學秀。

泛黃的回憶被公事包扣上的清脆聲中斷，窗外是矽谷冬日正午的亮白陽光和翠綠草坪。看到學秀整理結束後，學峯先一步離開辦公室，學秀提著公事包跟上他的腳步。學峯走得不快，只要學秀願意，隨時可以走到和他並肩，甚至超越他的位置。然而，落在學峯身後的兩步處從來是他最習慣和最能感到安心的距離。學秀辦公室離電梯不遠，二人等待電梯時，一把濃濃的美式口音叫住了他們。  
「請問是淺野先生嗎？」  
是剛才在大堂遇見的白人。  
「請問你是？」  
確認對方所指的對象是自己後，學峯換上了標準的社交笑容。  
「我叫湯姆，是伯朗先生的學生，五年前畢業。」  
學秀注意到父親在聽到那姓氏後，露出了驚訝的眼神，為此他的心揪動了一下。父親沒和他說過太多求學時期的事，他只知道父親是在美國的長春藤大學完成研究所課程。在以掰倒男人為唯一目標的過去，他曾經在網上搜索過男人的資料。然而，當搜尋器彈出一堆來自不同界別的網站時，他控制的滑鼠在連結處徘徊良久後，最終仍是選擇移到畫面右上角按下。理事長超人的能力是學生們午膳小休間的話題，和理事長僅為師生關係的大家理所當然地用著搜尋器查來的資料加油添醋，即便是學秀身處的A班，即便是五英傑的其餘四位。雖然學秀的情商足以應付這種討論，但他也因此從心底抗拒著透過網絡搜尋父親這方式。因為這會令他覺得自己淪為了僅是師生關係中的一員。

「幸會，老師還好嗎？」  
父親的社交笑容混進了真誠，學秀撇開頭看向升降機屏幕顯示的數字以避開因其產生的刺眼感，他慶幸此舉產生了作用。  
「好得很。他還不時提到你呢！」  
男人停了一下後續講，從他的眉飛色舞能看出他對能看到淺野學峯本人很是興奮。  
「去年聖誕聚會，他喝醉後一直說你是他最棒的一個學生！」  
「見笑了。」  
沒聽過的資訊令學秀感到好奇。他默不作聲地聽著父親和湯姆的對話，一個字都不願意遺下。  
「當他博士生的時間，你的事我們都聽到會背了。聽說你現在還在教育界工作？」  
「是的。老師連這種小事都打聽了，還是一樣靜不下來呢。」  
「因為你是他最喜歡的學生嘛！他常叫我們要多多向你學習！」  
電梯來了，三人步進梯間，一人沉默，二人有講有笑的。學秀提著公事包倚到最內面的牆上，繼續不露情緒地安靜聆聽。

原來父親曾加入大學的籃球隊；  
原來父親回國後也有報讀伯朗先生的遙距課程；  
原來父親的多益考試比自己高了三分；  
原來父親曾到過孤兒院義教；  
原來父親很是期待能成為一名父親。

"咦？"  
意料之外的資訊使學秀抬頭，父親和湯姆都沒注意到他似，仍然聊得十分愉快。電梯很快便到了地面，三人步出梯間要分別時，湯姆總算轉向學秀。  
「抱歉，我看到你父親太興奮了，都忘了和你打招呼。」  
「沒關係。」  
學秀熟練地露出不失禮的笑容，回握了對方伸來的手。  
「我有聽聞過你的事，真是很了不起的成就呢！」  
「哪裡，他還差得遠。」  
「哈哈！淺野先生你的標準太高了！」  
之後，三人互相道別後就分開了。  
「有聽到什麼能掰倒我的嗎？」  
學峯臉上是學秀懷念的笑容，七分嘲諷，三分作為一個父親。  
「怎麼可能告訴你！」  
學秀撇開臉，他感到臉上泛起了熱度，心底那個總是因思念而生痛的區域被父親的笑容搔得發癢，他費了不少力氣才成功阻止它去牽拉自己的嘴角。  
「不說我也大概猜得到就是。」  
「嘖！」  
學秀對此並不意外。  
「去吃飯吧。」  
父親沒再刺激他，先一步穿過了保全推開的玻璃門。

二人來到大樓外的露天停車場，一輛學秀回來時沒看到的白色轎車突兀地停在那，場上包括它也只有兩台車子。今天早上因時間充裕，所以他是坐公交車回公司的。考慮到今天父親一直不願告訴自己接下來的行程，學秀也懶得再問，直接坐進了副駕駛座。沒表現出打算要他駕駛的男人坐進車廂後，發動引擎，啟動空調，熟練地駛出了停車場，完全沒昨天才從右軚圈來到左軚圈的樣子。  
「原來你有國際駕照。」  
學秀靠在車窗上說。因為高中才畢業就來了美國，所以他並沒有在日本考取駕照。其實他對此不感意外，只是隨口說說。  
「來美國前兌換的。」  
學秀摸了摸座椅的皮革，比不上淺野家的座駕，但也不差。  
「這價位的車子沒失禮你吧，矽谷新星。」  
「別這樣叫我！」  
學秀很是討厭那些外界稱號從男人口中說出，就算男人的語氣再真誠也好，他只想聽到男人叫他淺野同學，或是他的名字。  
「是有更好一點的，但考慮到今天晚上的行程，這大小剛剛好。」  
「喔。」  
不打算再問，學秀隨口應了聲算是回應。  
「有什麼特別想吃的嗎？」  
「沒有。」  
「隨我決定？」  
「啊。」  
再次漫不經心地回應，和中學時期相似的場景令學秀很是放鬆，他毫不在乎接下來的行程，他只希望路程能長一點，久一點。

最後，學峯把車駛進一家平凡至極的家庭餐廳停車場。餐廳外牆是典型的美式紅配米白，內裡是常見的茶座格局。學秀對餐廳等級沒有偏見，但父親很是期待的樣子，令他以為會是更有特色一點的餐廳。想像和現實的落差使他朝學峯投了個疑惑的眼神。  
「我大學時代很喜歡來這家店。」  
「咦？」  
按學秀所知，學峯的大學和這隔了幾近一個美國的距離*。  
「分店。」  
又是那個令人心癢難耐的笑容。  
「我知道！」  
"剛知道"，學秀不服氣地在心裡補充。  
「這店是店主兒子開的，三年前因為結婚而搬到西岸這邊來。」  
"知道得還真清楚……"  
學秀心裡不大舒服，同時因受不了自己諸事計較的小孩子氣而緊了緊拳。  
「網站上寫的。」  
看穿了學秀的想法，學峯補充。  
「我沒問你這個！」  
知道被看穿了的人因已踏進餐廳而壓下聲線回吼。

完成工作的剎回到自己為男人訂下的飯店，  
「你回來了！」  
酒店房間內，迎接他的是朝氣滿滿的業。和這學生相處多年的經驗使他警戒地後退一步，握上門把。  
「業……業同學，有什麼事嗎？」  
「我想去這裡！」  
業把手機平舉到胸前，螢幕上顯示著附近一家影視店的周邊地圖。  
「咦？」  
「聖誕大特賣！」  
業高興又興奮地笑著。  
「因為我沒出國紀錄，不方便刷卡，但我記得老師你手機有理事長的帳戶吧！」  
「噫！」  
黑髮男子一時反應不過來業是在對自己昨夜到床上前一連串行為的不滿意作報復，還是單純想去買之前一直說想要買的影片合集。

……TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *作者私設淺野學峯念康乃爾大學。原因︰康乃爾筆記法，很爛我知道。  
> 康乃爾大學在紐約州，在美國東北部，矽谷所在的聖荷西在美國西南部。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***此章沒殺業。原創角色眾多***  
> ***此章沒殺業。原創角色眾多***  
> ***此章沒殺業。原創角色眾多***

用餐完畢後，二人沒久留就回到車上，座位安排一如剛才那樣。  
「不喜歡？」  
學峯發動車子時問。學秀瞟了他一眼後，再次看向窗外。  
「沒有，只是覺得你的口味好難理解。」  
新鮮的食材和即點即做的餐點，離回味無窮還有很遠的距離，但比起學秀日常只在意方便與否的即食食品已好上許多。只是，昨天才安排了高級到會，今天卻饒有興致地帶自己吃隨處可見的美式餐點，這種差距令學秀有點無所適從。  
「我以為你會對我的學生生活有興趣？」  
「我。沒。有！」  
燒起來的的耳朵訴說著撇頭無用。幸好的是，男人沒抓著這點說話。  
「剛才會議的檔案你有上傳雲端吧？」  
學峯又一次轉移話題，對此很習慣的學秀沒多作反抗便順著對方的話接下去。  
「嗯。」  
「待會有個會議應該會用到。」  
「吓？我記得你那筆錢只是做軟體咨詢。」  
「我也記得我付的是全款，但服務品質完全對不起那個金額。」  
「那是因為——算，沒事！」  
知道自己絕對說不過男人，學秀不高興地叉著手靠回自己的位置。雖然可以反駁那筆咨詢費只是單次費用，但學秀知道父親絕對會抓住自己向他介紹時的各種錯漏來回撃，而他完全不想回憶當時笨拙的自己。  
「我什麼準備都沒有。」  
「連個突發會議都應付不了嗎？」  
學秀狠狠瞪了男人一眼。  
「你至少也告訴我對象是誰吧。」  
「我的一個舊生。」  
又是舊生。排斥感在學秀心底升起。為了平復情緒，他拿出平板，把有機會用到的檔案調了出來。  
「你做得到的。」  
「這當然！」  
內心因被信任而產生的竊喜如四處蹦跳的小鹿，學秀猛力地用掌心的月牙把它制服，但被壓倒在地的小鹿仍頑強地踢著四條腿掙扎，學秀緊咬下唇阻止嘴角勾起。  
「這要收追加費用。」  
「視你表現而定。」  
學秀再次瞪向男人，這次他和男人的視線硬生生地撞上，嚇得他馬上移開視線以免鹿兒再次亂撞。

大約過了半小時左右，二人來到了一棟位於商業區，三層樓高的白色大樓前。  
「顧問公司？」  
學秀認得這名字，這是一家專門滿足富豪們各種奇怪想法，如在埃及金字塔上拍婚紗照之類的公司。他把自己的疑惑投向父親。他不認為男人有找這種公司的需要。  
「要時間準備嗎？」  
「不用。」  
"連對象、目的都不知道是要準備什麼"，學秀知道這樣說只會開始新一輪嘲諷。既然父親說自己應付得來，那應該就是一些基礎介紹而已。這樣的話，自己已經熟練到在半夢半醒之際都能詳盡回答，接下來只要不去在意對方和父親的關係就可以。

學秀跟隨父親到了接待處，學峯報上名來後，前台小姐旋即派人領他們到內室一間很有格調的接待室中等待。接待室不大，但米白為基調的裝潢和若大落地窗外的大片草地都使人感覺很是開揚和寫意，不愧是主力服務富人的公司，學秀觀察完房間後暗忖。他們沒等多久，一個三十來歲，拿著平板的亞裔男子便喘著氣打開了房門。  
「淺野老師，很久不見！」  
男子熱情地握住學峯的手，不喜歡和他人身體接觸的學秀邊暗地做著心理建設，邊注意父親的表情。  
「成熟了不少呢，小野。」  
「和老師相比還差得遠！」  
「喔！你也學會諷刺我了？」  
「我怎麼敢！」  
站在學峯身後的學秀不能否認自己被眼前這幕刺痛了，但他仍堅持著視線，因為他不知道下次能看到父親是什麼時候，回憶能多一點是一點，就算笑容的對象不是自己也可以。  
「聖誕節還要你回來，辛苦了。」  
「不會不會，本來我這職位就是隨傳隨到，更何況對象是淺野老師。」  
「還是一樣會說話。和你介紹，犬兒淺野學秀。學秀，這是小野，這公司的業務主管。」  
「幸會。」  
學秀伸出手與小野交握。  
「久仰大名，你的事我聽不少，真是年輕有為！」  
「別把他誇壞了。」  
「哈哈，老師還是一樣嚴格。所以負責的是令公子嗎？」  
「這要看他表現如何。」  
學峯朝自己投來似笑非笑的表情，學秀不自禁地瞪回去。  
「絕對會令你滿意，淺。野。先。生。」  
「我很期待。」  
父親彎著眼的笑臉很是好看。  
「老師還是這樣愛作弄人呢！」  
對二人的互動，小野非但沒露出半點驚訝，還一副十分懷念的模樣。他口中的"還是"令學秀的情緒再次波動，而他只能緊了緊拳把它們壓下。

寒喧結束後，小野隨即進入工作模式。他邀請二人坐下，並向二人展示了平板中的照片。  
「郵輪？！」  
過於意料之外的發展使學秀吃驚失聲。  
「咦？」  
看到他的反應，小野一臉奇怪地看向學峯。  
「時間倉促，我沒和他講太多。」  
"是完全沒講！"學秀在心底反駁男人的解釋。  
「沒關係，那我簡單說明一下好了。」  
小野自然地把狀況應付過來的表現使學秀更在意自己的失態，然而如果自己沒表現好，父親就會找別人替代自己的恐懼使他強行撐起精神面對會議。

根據小野的介紹，父親是想把一艘小型郵輪改造成自己的一個教育基地，然而現在還有一些硬件和軟件需要配合。這些都是學秀熟悉無比的範疇，正常情況下他都可以輕鬆面對。可是，因為過於在意的事情太多，所以明明是這種只商討基本的會議都使他疲憊得像是通宵了一夜。但按父親沒在中途插話來看，自己表現得尚算不錯？  
「那今天就大致這樣吧，淺野老師有什麼要補充的嗎？」  
小野做了結語後看向坐在學秀身旁的學峯。學秀也跟上他的視線，他覺得自己又變成當年那個站在理事長室裡，靜待理事長給自己工作下評語的學生會會長。  
「你們大概要多少時間才能完成這項目？」  
聞言，小野和學秀面面相覷。先回話的是小野。  
「我這邊的話，要張羅淺野君說的硬件並不難，一個月內可以辦妥。」  
「軟件開發本身可用模版很多，都是改良為主，這方面也是一個月內可處理好。接下來硬件配合得好的話，細節調整大約兩星期左右。」  
學秀沒說這是把人手都安排在這件事上的情況下，但他不想說出一個比小野久太多的時間。嘛，以自己的能力來說，開幾次通宵就能處理好。  
「不用這麼急，像之前說的，明年四月前處理好就可以了。」  
這下連通宵都不用了。所以父親確定僱用自己了？這想法令學秀既緊張又興奮。  
「我之後會回日本，四月前都不會過來。要面談的事找學秀就可以。」  
聽到這完全不在乎自己工作安排的發言後，學秀反射性想要回嗆，但最後還是忍下來，得體地朝小野說了句：接下來請多多指教。

會議結束後，離去前學秀去了一趟衛生間。在他要拐進停車場時，父親和小野的對話不可避免地傳入耳中。  
「淺野老師，那件事很遺憾。」  
「你不是因為這樣才答應今天回來的吧？」  
「這倒不是……不完全是，嘻。」  
被拆穿的小野露出了有點尷尬的笑容。  
「我很高興你說不完全是。」  
停頓了一下後，學峯續說。  
「都過去了。」  
父親的聲音中沒有半分掩飾。學秀直覺覺得二人是在講池田的事。他對事情的了解都是從當時的報章中看來，所知並不多，但他從沒打算問及父親此事，因為他始終希冀著，終有一天父親會主動向自己提起。  
「還有打籃球嗎？」  
「嗯。現在下班後偶爾會和朋友組隊。」  
「這就好。」  
「淺野老師……」  
「嗯？」  
「對不起。」  
小野向學峯作了個深深的鞠躬，  
「我從來不認為是你的錯，起來吧。」  
拐角後的世界有著令學秀不想踏進的氛圍，他倚著建築物的外牆看著頭上無雲的藍天，無厘頭地想著天氣會配合心情改變果然是戲劇效果。

父子二人再次回到車上，心情仍受到剛才一事影響的學秀不發一言地看著窗外向後流逝的景色，明明沒刻意回想，父親和小野相處時的和善眉目卻揮之不去，這狀況令他很是心煩。  
「有什麼不滿意的嗎？」  
「沒有。」  
學秀提不起勁地回答。  
「聽到我把面談交給你時，你好像想說什麼。」  
"原來在說這事呀……"提起這事，學秀的火氣便有點上來。  
「只是覺得你至少要提早告訴我有這個打算。」  
「事情如此突發，你不是也處理得挺好嗎？」  
「接下來我還是有工作安排的！」  
雖然公司已頗具規模，但要學秀親自打理的事情還是不少。好吧，其實不算太多，但也繁重到足以令他能忽視心內的空洞。  
「我倒不認為你倆之後有要碰面的需要。」  
按學秀的經驗，確實如此。以兩家公司的規模，這種等級的合作案線上處理就可以，除了一切準備就緒後的實地測試，學秀想不到自己和小野有要碰面的需要。儘管如此，父親沒考慮他往後的工作安排仍是事實，他認為自己因此感到不滿很是合理。  
「因為這種小事就毛毛躁躁可支配不了我喔。」  
而父親說的也是無可否認的事實。  
「我累了，要回家！」  
很久沒和男人共處這麼長時間的學秀覺得自己各方面都達到了極限。  
「我昨天晚上就“提早”和你說過要你把晚上留給我。」  
此言一出，幾分鐘前還悶悶不樂的科技新貴瞬間成了一隻炸毛小奶貓。  
「現在不是晚上！」  
「這裡回你家大約兩小時，到時候就晚上了。」  
炸毛小奶貓繞著故意逗牠玩的大貓胡胡低吼並尋找攻擊時機，然而時機還沒找著就被大貓多掌了幾個巴掌，面子掛不住的小貓氣呼呼地罵了幾聲奶音後決斷地背向大貓宣示不滿。過了半晌，遊刃有餘的大貓發現四周變得安靜，牠看向小貓的方向，只見剛才還活力滿滿繞著牠轉找攻擊時機的幼貓已倒在一旁睡著了。學峯看著睡得毫無防備的兒子笑了笑，他頭上的倒後鏡如實地映照出他那能稱之為寵溺的笑容。

學峯的下一站是一間在大道上的訂製西服店。中午時量尺寸的原因總算浮現。  
「訂製西服？」  
因工作需要，學秀有好幾套現成西服作替換。不是說負擔不起，只是覺得沒有需要。  
「待會會用到。」  
「要參加晚宴嗎？」  
這是學秀唯一想到此時此刻要穿得如此正式的場合。  
「是的。」  
學峯總算給出一個正面回應，學秀的心情卻因此變差，跟著父親奔波了一天，期間開了三次會議，接下來竟然還要去那種用佳餚良釀包裝勾心鬥角的場所，還沒出發他就覺得更累了。討厭歸討厭，學秀還是乖乖跟在父親身後進了店，  
「淺野君！好久不見！有三十年了吧！」  
父親前腳甫進門，一個很有活力的大嗓子老爺爺就從店內走出來迎接，他口中的淺野君自然是指學峯而不是學秀。  
「差不多，你還是一樣精神呢。」  
「哈哈！因為孩子都大了嘛！」  
老爺爺爽朗地大笑著。  
「這是你兒子？很有你的氣息呢！」  
「大家都說他和我長得不像。」  
「長得是不太像，比較像媽媽吧？」  
學峯笑而不答。自學秀有記憶起，家中就沒有媽媽的角色，不知何故，到了會對此疑惑的年紀他也沒問過父親有關母親的問題。學峯的教育方式是其中一個原因，學秀幼兒園時期就察覺出父親不會回答自己這種無關學業的問題。  
「但氣息和當年的你很像，一頭漂亮的年輕雄獅！」  
感到意外的學秀睜了睜眼。他有長大了的自覺，但從不覺得自己有比從前更靠近父親過。原來在外人眼中，自己和同齡的父親是相似的？  
「我覺得還是太柔軟了一點就是。」  
「哈哈！畢竟是你庇護下長大的嘛！」  
史密斯先生領著二人穿過櫃台走進寬敞的試衣間，試衣間的木桌子上放著兩套摺疊整齊的晚宴服，不用碰觸就能表現出差異的高級布料在燈光下令人難以忽視。  
「年輕的淺野君，右邊那套是你的。」  
「快換上，宴會要開始了。」  
學峯如此催促。  
「啊，嗯。」  
學秀走上前取過自己的服裝後走進隔間換上。在他更衣期間，父親和老先生的對話依然持續住。  
「因為時間不夠，只能用現貨改做，可能不太合身。不過幸好你父子倆都是模特身型，這種瑕疵外行人應該看不出來！」  
「這次你願意幫忙我已經很感激了。而且你的手工，內行人也看不出來吧。」  
「哈！完美的淺野君開口拜託哪有拒絕的理由！只是你再誇我，我也不會打折的！哈哈哈！」  
左手邊傳來拉動門簾的聲音，父親走進了他旁邊的隔間。

學秀很快便換裝完畢，從前覺得訂製西裝是可有可無的他總算明白為什麼大家都說人人都應該有一套訂製套裝。看著鏡子中有點陌生的自己，學秀帶著好奇地擺動身體。在他品嘗著這種新鮮感覺的時候，拉動門簾的聲音再次傳來。意識到自己要耽誤到時間的學秀連忙整理好自己的衣物回到試衣間。在拉開門簾的瞬間，他被眼前的景象定住了動作。

和他不同，學峯從來都是穿訂製西裝的，原以為早已視之為日常的學秀因此忽視了晚宴服的威力。學秀不是沒看過穿晚宴服的父親，只是從前他看的時候尚沒有對父親抱有任何異樣情感，加上宴會對一個小孩來說往往是沉悶的，所以他對當時的父親並沒有太深刻的印象。此時此刻，學秀覺得自己一定是因為過去太常在心底嘲笑那些像碰到砂糖的螞蟻般，不停繞著父親轉的女士們而遭到天譴。

如果訂製西裝是優雅的代名詞，那眼前被他稱為父親的男人必定是優雅之神的眷屬。

「怎麼了？」  
頭髮重新整理過的男人難得地露出了不解的神情。  
「你父親很帥吧！他當年可是迷倒不少女孩的！」  
洞悉學秀心事的老人笑咧了嘴，  
「這種糗事就別告訴他了。」  
「哈哈，你也有這種時候的嗎？」  
「不過呀，這孩子果然比你柔軟不少呢！換上西裝後更明顯了！」  
「我就說吧，真傷腦筋。」  
「哈哈，你要學會放手才行！」  
「我放了。但他還是學不會。」  
「學秀，過來。頭髮弄一下。」  
學秀認出父親手上的是對方慣常用的髮蠟。  
「我不想弄這個。」  
不習慣塗抹這些的他皺著眉嘗試拒絕，他有在工作需要的宴會上用過造型產品，但其餘時候都是可免則免。雖了因為不喜歡身上沾有化學劑的味道外，還因為……  
「你不是小孩了。」  
聞言，學秀只能心不甘情不願地走過去。  
「我自己來！」  
不想再在男人面前失態的學秀一把奪過父親手上的髮蠟，就著室內的鏡子簡單整理起自己淺栗色的頭髮。整理完畢後，看著鏡子中和父親有著相似髮型的自己，學秀彷彿聽到它在嘲笑自己和父親的巨大差距。

離開史密斯先生的店後，學峯領著學秀穿越馬路，走到位於店面斜對面的飯店。學峯在進入飯店前把車鑰匙交給了門童，並指示對方把車泊到靠近出口的位置。酒店大堂金壁輝煌，很是豪華。學秀隨父親的腳步來到飯店二樓一個大廳的門前，在那有一個展示牌安靜地佇立著，在其上展示住一張寫有“日本教育界聖誕分享晚會”字句的海報。瞬間了解到什麼的學秀停住了腳步。  
「怕了？」  
「沒有。」  
只是不想看到那個人而已。  
「我們待到九點半就離開。」  
「今天是聖誕節……」  
儘管自己二十五年的人生中幾乎沒有在這天做過什麼相關慶祝，但這不代表他想在這個外間不給人忽視的節日中添加任何不好的回憶。  
「你可以包括在追加費用裡。」  
"那我寧願不收換不進去"  
知道說出來也沒用的學秀默不吭聲地停在原地，他不確定自己餘下的體力能否應付門後可能會發生的一切。  
「你做得到的。」  
學秀厭惡著因這樣一句就覺得真的做得到的自己。

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***沒殺業，但之後會有戲份的***  
> ***沒殺業，但之後會有戲份的***  
> ***沒殺業，但之後會有戲份的***  
> 嘗試了漫畫的表現風格，有點傷眼=///=

場內是那種中間有空間給賓客自由游走，外周給人坐著用餐的格局。見狀，學秀第一反應是回想各種社交舞步，他有點久沒跳舞了。學峯朝前來迎接的侍者出示邀請函，以為父親是硬闖的學秀對此感到些許意外。  
「他們每年都有邀我，只是除了在這念研究所那兩年外，我都沒出席過。」  
完全陌生的資訊使學秀感到新鮮。在他想著怎樣可以問出些細節而又不會被父親調侃時，他最不想聽到的聲音從背後傳來。  
「哎呀！這不是淺野嗎？好久不見。」  
「彼此彼此，前田女士。」  
回答她的是學峯。  
「這麼多年沒見，什麼風把你吹來了？」  
「剛好時間對得上而已。」  
「前田女士您還記得我真令人高興。」  
學峯短暫停頓後補充的話使他的獨子打了個冷顫。學秀彷彿看到荒漠的夜裡，一條由夜色化成的蜈蚣正在銀色的月光下和美杜莎對侍，空無一物的空間中充斥著看不見的刀光劍影。  
「誰會忘記完美的淺野君呢？你的補習班一直是大家的話題中心呢！」  
美杜莎頭上的蛇群開始舞動，牠們半抬上身，嘶嘶地吐著信舌，令人心生惡寒。  
「見笑了。」  
美杜莎優雅一笑，然後轉向縮在暗處窺看戰局的幼獅。發現被看上的幼獅馬上擺出應戰的姿態，但和另外兩方相比，等級差距明顯得可笑。  
「淺野君，之前的事真是天降橫禍呢。」  
學秀壓抑住想往父親身後躲的衝動，露出一臉苦笑說：是呀。  
「喔，發生什麼事了嗎？」  
蜈蚣的尾巴徐徐爬來把幼獅包裹，同時朝魔女抖動頭端的大鉗子，美杜莎的眼色暗沉下來。  
「兒子捲入桃色風波也不知道嗎？淺野你還是一樣熱衷工作呢。」  
「喔。那件事我有聽他提起過，真是給大家看笑話了。」  
「哈哈，年輕人犯點錯很正常喇。」  
「但一點防人之心都沒，蠻令我失望就是。」  
在學秀而言，"失望"這詞有點過於沉重。  
「果然如傳聞般對親兒子都一樣嚴格呢！」  
「總不能等到不得不辦個記者會來澄清時再來管嘛。」  
被冒犯的前田眼神變得危險，儘管她沒直視學秀，學秀仍不自禁地發起抖來。他看向完全沒受視線影響的父親，後者完全沒注意到他的不安似，持續地和前田對視。實在受不了二人氛圍的學秀喊了聲"父親"，然後在學峯瞥來的冷冽眼神中一顫。  
「你不是說今天不能待太晚嗎？我們要不要先去和其他前輩打個招呼？」  
學秀費勁地壓下自己聲音中的無措，不失禮地提議道。  
「說得也是，前田女士，先失陪了。」  
「沒關係，反正場子不大，我們可以晚點再聊。」  
前田笑得一臉溫和，學秀卻因此起了一背的疙瘩。

父子二人朝場中心走去，途中有不少人因學峯的出現而感到驚訝。學秀從他們口中的零碎中得知了不少父親的往事，雖然都是綠豆般大，流言、八卦為主的事，但還是令他的心情回復了許多。很多長輩都認出了升上高中後就很少被帶到這種場合的他，亦說得出一些他公司經手過的案子。對這些，學秀早就能坦然接受，既不因此感到飄飄然，也不會考慮對方是否過譽。每次被這樣說後，他都會擺出誠懇的笑臉致謝，並偷偷觀察父親的反應。父親始終是那張笑臉，他有點失望，但不意外。

終於，二人總算走到一個安靜無人的角落，  
「抱歉。」  
學秀低聲地向學峯說，他知道自己面對前田時的表現很是差勁。他轉動剛才從侍者那取來的雞尾酒，內裡緩緩上升的氣泡給人一種治癒的感覺，這令他想起家中床旁的水母燈。那燈是他大學時看到室友買了個後特地到店裡買下的，他數不清自己瞪著它度過了幾個失眠夜。  
「不是你的錯，惡意本來就很難單靠個人解決。」  
"然後你做到了"  
學秀緊了緊捏著酒杯的手，父親沒對自己剛才的表現下評價使他心內有點忐忑。  
「那些資料不是一朝一夕就可以取得的，你才進社會幾年，沒這種儲備很正常。」  
父親的說詞沒辦法平復學秀心中的不快。說得再好聽，事實仍是那個：自己還差得遠。  
“好累……”  
學秀暗忖，他靠上身後擺放著香檳塔的長桌，期盼著離開的時間快點到來。

沒過多久，從後台出現的主持宣佈接下來是跳舞時間，有興趣的來賓可以往會場的中心位置移動。接著，場內就響起了用日式樂器演奏的西式舞曲。這種新奇組合引起了學秀的興趣，他站直身體看向舞池，然後不經意地和一個快成年或剛成年的少女碰上眼。禮貌性地和對方點點頭後，學秀失望地看著少女朝自己走來。待少女來到自己身邊時，學秀除了“真美”外，沒有別的感想。  
「淺野先生？」  
「您好。」  
學秀不認識少女，但覺得她的樣子和一個小時候碰過幾次臉的長輩有點相似。  
「我有幸和你跳一支舞嗎？」  
學秀內心是十二萬個拒絕，然而行動卻是加深笑容，並準備說出“這是我的榮幸”幾個字———  
「抱歉，我兒子好像有點喝醉了，為免失禮——」  
學秀睜大眼睛看向突然插話的父親，  
「這樣嘛。那由他父親的淺野先生陪我跳一曲如何？」  
少女得體地問。學峯依舊臉露微笑，但學秀認出那是父親在計算得失利弊的表情，這種場合誰不如此？  
「我的榮幸，指原小姐。」  
這姓氏和學秀腦海中那長輩丈夫的姓氏重疊。  
「你認識我？」  
「和令尊碰過幾次臉，他對妳總是讚口不絕，今日一見，果然名不虛傳呢。」  
「嘻嘻，淺野先生就別捧我了！」  
話雖如此，指原笑得是一臉心花怒放，在一旁看著的學秀心底一陣無名火起。縱管他的理智清楚知道眼前這年紀能當他妹妹的少女並不會和父親發生什麼，但看著父親手扶她的腰，她手搭父親的肩，他就是平靜不下來。  
「學秀君不跳舞嗎？」  
壞事常三連。  
「有點累了。」  
學秀露出標準的客套笑容轉向來到身旁搭話的前田。  
「咦，聖誕當天也要工作嗎？」  
「客戶要求，沒辦法拒絕。」  
學秀苦笑。他可沒在說謊，父親的確是他的客戶。甫想到這點，他的心情就愉快了幾分。  
「呵呵，你們那業界也是挺辛苦的！」  
前田呷飲了一口自己手中的紅酒後續說，  
「如果當初你願意接下我的案子，這個月搞不好都能來趟員工旅遊了呢！」  
學秀自對方靠近就提起的警戒心響起警報。  
「我還是覺得當初的決定是對的，畢竟理念有衝突的話，合作起來很容易產生不愉快。」  
「作為一個教育工作者，我認為學會如何化解那些不愉快是很重要的。」  
美杜莎緩緩靠近沒了保護的幼獅，幼獅一動也不動地注視著她，  
「你不這樣認為嗎，學秀君？」  
「即便前田女士您是長輩，也請不要隨便喊我的名字。」  
被如此明白地拒絕，美杜莎再次危險地瞇起眼。感到被冒犯到的獅子幼崽臉無懼色地回盯她，牠的尾巴在地上"啪啪啪"地拍動以展露自己的不滿，這動作揚起的沙塵似是在為自己無聲造勢。在戰場上披荊斬棘了半輩子的女妖凝視了牠一陣後失笑。  
「淺野果然很出色，來一陣就把你改變這麼多。」  
學秀對此話不明所以，但仍輕輕含首回應。  
「我要學習的還很多。這次沒能成功合作實在很遺憾，但若果日後有合適機會，晚輩必定會盡力給出您滿意的成果。」  
早晨把旭日灑向荒漠，夜的漆黑被打碎，它們狼狽地四處尋找疵護，寄宿在美杜莎腳下的成了一道纖濃有度，婀娜多姿的黑影。低頭半鞠躬的幼獅做足禮節後直起身子看向美杜莎，不知為何，他覺得面向自己的魔女並沒有看著自己。  
「我很期待，淺野君。」  
美杜莎笑了笑後轉身離開，留下獨自一人的幼獅佇立在淋浴於晨光的荒漠中。看到她走遠後，其實在逞強的幼獅一下子洩了氣，牠身後那屹立在天地間的雄獅剪影也因此乘風而去。

能量耗盡的幼獅一咕咚地坐到沙漠還沒被曬得滾燙的土地上，疲憊地閉眼歇息。儘管對方腳步很輕，牠還是聽出了從後接近的是誰。  
「有點小孩子氣呢。」  
懶得問父親什麼時候回來，和從什麼時候開始看，學秀瞥他一眼後，舉杯喝了一口已溫掉的雞尾酒。  
「我有我的做事方式。」  
「我也只是說出我的感想而已。」  
負責開車的學峯也喝了一口手上的氣泡水。

好不容易熬過了差不多三小時的宴會，甫回到車上，學秀馬上解開襯衫的首兩顆鈕釦攤向椅背。套裝很合身舒適，但再合身舒適的束縛還是束縛。  
「辛苦了。」  
「你應該早點告訴我。」  
學秀按下一點車窗，車外的冷風使他清醒了點。在宴會上喝的酒遠遠不及他會喝醉的量，但也許因為疲倦，他覺得腦袋有點昏昏沉沉的。  
「我前一天晚上就和你說了。」  
“你知道我不是這個意思！”，但學秀懶得反駁。待酒醒得差不多，他關上車窗，把頭靠上去，冰冷刺骨的玻璃很快便被他的體溫溫熱。聖誕夜的道路沒了平日車水馬龍的景象，但商店櫥窗中的七色彩燈仍舊閃爍著想吸引幾近不存在的途人，給人一種獨自在做無用功的感覺。行走中的車子微微晃動，思緒不怎清晰的學秀因而陷進了感性的長廊。理智弱如蟲鳴的叫喚聲不斷穿過牆壁而來，但因過於虛無縹緲而定不了位，學秀在長廊中兜轉數圈仍尋不著出路，在他放棄那刻，今天的經歷化成一幕幕場景重現在他眼前。

發現隔壁公司，日常沒交集的陌生人對父親的認識比他更多……  
見過父親“笑容”的小野……  
裁縫史密斯老爺爺……  
宴會場上的長輩、同輩……

為什麼所有人擁有的都比我多……  
是我不夠努力嗎？  
還是正因為我是他兒子？

「怎麼了？」  
不想說，假裝睡著了吧。可是自己什麼時候成功騙倒男人過？學秀無奈苦笑，  
「我只是在想，如果我不是你兒子會是怎樣而已。」  
沒說完就想咬斷自己的舌頭，幸好也不幸好，他現在累得很，所以舌頭無損，但話溜走了。  
「不怎麼樣。只是如果你還是選擇椚丘，那會是個優秀到足以令我注意的學生。」  
學峯沒斥責問這種沒意義問題的他，還給了回答。  
「還是？」  
「你的資質本來就高，就算你不是我兒子，能進的學校也不少。」  
學秀一動也不動地聆聽父親的話，  
「也許我會因為你在地區模擬考的表現而對你有印象吧。但我不會因為這樣去接近陌生的學生，這點你應該是知道的吧。」  
「我知道。」  
「但為什麼？」  
學秀的確沒看過或聽過父親去招攬成績優秀的學生，這男人的興趣是把學生打磨成美玉，而非為寶石作修飾，然而原因他並不知道。  
「因為那種學生不需要我。」  
明知道自己自誕生起便註定成不了那種學生，父親口中的“不需要”仍使學秀倏地一僵。學峯瞥向他的笑容有那天在E班門外的影子。

劇烈的心跳打散了一切欲言的語句，學秀在副駕上重新坐好，無助地感受著體內的情緒波動，安放在大腿上的雙手不自覺地握成關節泛白的拳。

是你兒子的話，就有著“兒子”頭銜。  
不是你兒子的話，沒進椚丘，你甚至連我長什麼樣都不知道。

「至少還有機會……」  
「嗯？」  
「如果我不是你兒子的話，至少我還有機會。」  
「什麼機會？」  
聞言，學秀咬緊了牙關。他不知道。他真的不知道。

為了給他尋找答案，大腦再次把今天經歷的一切在他眼前重演。

明明和他們相比，自己待在男人身邊的時間要更長更久，卻連半件像樣的回憶都說不出來。  
「我不知道。」  
這種情感太複雜，學秀處理不來。  
「和你交流吧，我想……」  
空著不做是考試大忌，這是學峯在他幼稚園時就灌輸他的觀念。學秀脫力地靠上車窗，視線隨意地投放到眼前因離開了鬧區而只有稀疏路燈的黑暗虛空，沒多久便睡著了。

在學秀睡得深沉的時候，學峯把車停到了路邊，若有所思地盯著自己的獨生子好一陣。再一次，學秀交出了近乎完美的成績單，不完美的地方都只是因為自己故意摻和。他熟知兒子的性格，學秀心中再渴望都不會越過那條界線，繼續這樣發展下去就是自己如期乘坐飛機回國，二人關係回到最初。  
「辛苦了。」  
年長的男人露出了完全能稱為寵溺的笑容。他始終相信他的雛鳥有日能翱翔於天際，為此他拚命地成為了天際。鳥兒愛上天不在他的計劃中，但既然發生了，他亦不會因世俗倫理而直接否定。池田出事那年，學秀還只是個腳步蹣跚，每天在他下班回家後，奶聲奶氣地朝他喊"爸爸，抱抱"的幼兒。那起事件發生後，他第一次拒絕了學秀的要求。那個晚上學秀在他書房外哭了整整兩個小時，把聲音都哭啞了，而他則在書房中抽了一根又一根的煙。待他步出書房時已是深夜，哭累了的學秀直接睡倒在他的書房門前。那天是他最後一次抱起學秀。如他所說，學秀天生聰穎。學秀第二天醒來就察覺到他的轉變，成了個乖巧得令人心疼的孩子，順從地接受著他所教育的一切。在兒童心理學中，孩子不吵不鬧是危險的，學峯對此很是瞭解，然而，當時專注在兒子身上實驗各種教學法的他只著眼於各種數據和結果，並沒有察覺這一切，甚至對國小一年級的學秀作了很是殘忍的事。

那天他下班到家，學秀久違地朝他走來，腳步間帶著絲絲興奮和期待。來到他身前時，學秀臉帶腼腆地雙手遞上了自己的成績單。

全科目都是最高等級，無疑問的年級第一。

“父親，我可以要獎勵嗎？”  
覺得他看完後，年幼的學秀懷抱著最後一點希望之火，戰戰兢兢地問。  
“我和你說過什麼？關於弱者和強者的立場。”  
希望之火瞬間變得暗淡，  
“我很抱歉……”  
“我說過什麼？”  
學峯不滿足於此，他還要學秀親自把它泯滅。  
“強者和弱者的立場可輕易逆轉，穩坐王者寶座才是最難的。”  
學秀不哭不鬧，順從地複述他教的句子。

自此，學秀沒再向他要求過任何事。

最終，學秀的"危險"也就只有在那天"公然反抗"他而已。那唯一一次"危險"事項發生當日，學秀甚至連E班教室——這自己最大、最明顯的把柄都沒靠近過。在那之後，他僅僅是在每天額外課輔後多問一句“今天過得怎樣”，少年眼中的神氣便轉化為神采。

他能要學秀親自泯滅火苗，但奪不走僅屬於學秀的火種和打火石，他亦沒想到學秀始終把它們保存得好好的。

"你怎麼看？"  
出發前，他在辦公室問外貌劇變的下屬。就算是他，在面對倫理界線時還是會感到猶豫和不安。  
"能被一個孩子如此深愛著，真是幸運呢。"  
問一個過去都活在道德界線以外的人是否明智？基於他只是想要個肯定答覆，那對方無疑是最佳人選。  
"哼，我不會因為這樣就加你薪的。"  
剎尷尬地笑了笑，  
"謝謝。"  
"實話實說而已。"

學秀在到家前就醒來，他慣常地確認一下時間，  
「這麼晚！」  
手機忠實地顯示現在已是節禮日（Boxing Day，26/12）的第三十二分鐘，正常路況下，他的家離酒店也才不到兩個小時的車程，加上途中都不是主要幹道，所以再怎樣都不會超過兩個半小時。  
「路上有點耽擱。」  
面對他的驚訝，學峯淡然回答。  
「在聖誕節的晚上？」  
學秀不認為自己有熟睡到警察臨檢的燈光也照不醒，至於塞車什麼的就更不可能。  
「你不相信，我也沒辦法。」  
學峯把手掣切換到N波的位置，以眼神示意學秀打開自家車庫。  
「我的車在裡面。」  
「那你也要打開花園的門讓我停車吧。」  
無法反駁的學秀板起臉，伸手打開車門。  
「等一—」  
氣在頭上的科技新貴刻意忽略父親的阻止，直接跳下了車。甫下車，室外的寒風配冷雨就把他刺了個機靈，但他仍強忍到父親把車停好。  
「年青就是好欸。」  
穿上大衣才下車的學峯笑得一臉戲謔地把他的外套拋給他。不甘示弱的學秀逞強不穿，但接到衣服的當下馬上借其遮掩，交握起已凍僵的雙手。  
「我只是習慣了而已。」  
「等你嘴唇有點血色再說這句吧。」  
幸運的是，學秀家的暖氣是定時在他下班到家前開啟的。沒預想到今天會出門一整天的他並沒有修改設定，所以二人進屋時，屋內已是暖烘烘的狀態。學秀難以掩飾地吐了口氣，知道父親在看他笑話的他賭氣不回頭。

來到客廳，父親的行李映入眼簾。學秀這才記起父親並不打算久留。  
「學秀。」  
「幹嘛？」  
他覺得父親的語氣很是陌生，但又隱隱約約地覺得懷念。  
「佔用了你的聖誕節，為免有什麼把柄被你抓住，我就滿足你一個願望吧。」  
「這麼明顯的陷阱我才不會踩。」  
覺得父親在嘲笑自己的學秀沒好氣地回應，他邊說邊把自己的大衣掛好。  
「喔？所以你要白白放過機會？難得我想當回好爸爸。」  
「什麼“爸爸”……」（學峯講的是爸爸papa，學秀平時叫父親 tosan）  
有一瞬間，學秀懷疑男人是不是撞壞了頭。然而，掛好大衣，回過身後，男人的行李再次出現在視線範圍內，現實和內心同時迫使學秀正視父親給出的選項。  
「你……是說真的嗎？」  
「我有騙過你？」  
「……舞……」  
「嗯？」  
「陪我跳一支舞。」  
「這樣就可以了嗎？」  
完全是這孩子會作的選項，學峯心想。  
「嗯。」  
學秀滿臉尷尬地點點頭。

學秀從網絡上找到剛才父親和指原跳的曲目。  
「你跳女步？」  
「隨便……」  
學秀的所有教育都是學峯一手包辦的，舞蹈也不例外。因為學峯教他的目的是應付各種社交場合，所以從前大多是學峯跳女步，學秀跳男步。

父親的手搭上自己的腰，自己的手扶在父親的肩，空著的手相互交疊，舞曲還沒開始，學秀已感覺臉像是要燒起來般滾燙，他反射性低下頭盯著自己和父親的腳尖。只是，自己已長得和父親同高，加上頭髮又被髮蠟往後方固定，低頭沒能帶來多少遮掩效果。父親絕對有所察覺，但並未有作評論。父子二人的動作都很標準，在完成一個旋轉後，學秀的背幾近貼上學峯的胸膛。意識到自己兩腿間起了反應的學秀在回到起始動作時猛力推開父親。  
「衛生間！」  
他大喊後跑開。一時反應不過來的學峯會意後笑了笑。

逃進衛生間後，學秀驚慌失措地鎖上門，手忙腳亂地打開褲子的鈕釦，他變硬了的性器已在內褲中漲得生痛。學秀的性慾不強，自我解決次數不多，但每次的幻想對象都是那人。此時此刻，那人和自己就僅隔了扇門板和幾步距離，只是意識到此事，學秀就覺得自己快要射出來。從前夢到父親時也發生過這種事。學秀嚥了嚥口水，抖著手掏出自己的性器，緩緩搓動起來。  
「嗯……」  
他隔著身上的布料刺激胸前的敏感點，酥麻的感覺如電流般游走到身體其他敏感處使各處都在渴求要更多。再也站不住的學秀沿著門扉滑坐到地上，瓷磚地的冰冷使他一顫，但很快便被體內的熱流覆蓋。學秀邊幻想父親正站在一旁注視自己邊自瀆，沒多久就繳械。在高潮餘韻中，他看向滿手的濁液，痛苦地抵上身後的門板。  
「父親……抱歉……」  
學秀把自己捲成一團，既無措又無助。

回到客廳。  
「要繼續嗎？」  
學峯問，學秀不太確定地點點頭。胯下短時間應該是不會再硬起來，但長久的幻想對象就在眼前，加上剛剛高潮，人就變得貪心。學秀來到父親跟前，在擺出舞蹈動作前，他試探性地問。  
「願望……只有一個嗎？」  
學峯仿佛重見六歲的學秀，他突然好奇起學秀當時想要的獎勵是什麼。  
「我沒記錯的話，今天的開銷都是我在付？」  
只是他倆之間凡事還是要加點嘲諷才自然。  
「……」  
「可是既然今天是聖誕節，我就給你多撒一次嬌吧。」  
「你真的不會秋後算帳？」  
"都不否認撒嬌這事了"，學峯臉帶微笑地思忖，他多少有點自責過往的一切，但又覺得正是過去的一切才令他能看到這樣的學秀，  
「我有騙過你？」  
"是沒有，只是感覺有點不可靠"，學秀在心裡回應。他低著頭，吐了口氣舒緩情緒後，抬起頭直視父親。  
「你是說真的？」  
行動前，學秀再次詢問。  
「真的。」  
難得地，學峯話語中沒半點調侃的意思。  
「所以，另一個願望是什麼？」  
學秀不知道自己是否在後悔要求第二個願望，但他清楚知道機會只有這一次。  
「你說過不會秋後算帳的。」  
父親的"我"字還沒說完，學秀的唇就已印了上去。

這個吻是輕輕的，如蜻蛉的點水；這個吻是卑微的，是絕望信徒的唯一信仰；這個吻是禁忌的，是長年扭曲教育下的畸形產物；這個吻同時是神聖的，是一個兒子對自己父親最純粹的景仰。

吻輕得像是拂過唇邊的髮絲。  
「總算做出來了。變膽怯了呢，淺野同學。」  
不意外男人早就知道，  
「閉嘴……」  
學秀無從也無法反駁，他只知道臉再次滾燙。  
「你說過不會秋後算帳的……」  
不敢直視父親的學秀握著拳側過頭，他抖得像隻在寒冬中瑟縮在街角，對未來不存盼望，只求活過這個晚上的流浪貓。  
「我是說過。」  
「但我也"只"說過這個。」  
「什麼——」  
學秀圓睜著眼注視父親忽然近在咫尺的臉，對唇上陌生的觸感完全不會反應。學峯的吻是強硬而且霸道的，他沒給學秀適應的時間就壓住他的頭以方便自己長驅直入，學峯靈巧的舌在學秀口腔內游走，它記住了每個敏感點，再逐一刺激。在這樣的攻勢下，學秀很快就軟了腿，然後被一直注意著他狀態的學峯攔腰環住。  
「父——」  
難得抓了個空隙卻再次被堵住，學秀抬手抵到學峯胸前，想要發力時又因父親滑進衣服中的手而僵止。最後，學秀只能毫無反抗辦法地被學峯吻了個夠。  
「我是不是應該早點教你這種時間要用鼻子呼吸。」  
學秀惡狠狠瞪向眼前一派輕鬆的男人，  
「卑鄙！」  
「只要結果是我期望的，稍稍繞點歪路有何不可？」  
這是男人做事的一貫方式，反駁不了的學秀撇開頭，暗自期望臉上的熱度早點退去。  
「這就滿足了？」  
看穿了兒子想當沒事發生的想法，學峯換上了勾人的笑容和誘人的嗓音，成功使熱度長回來。  
「……別這樣。」  
情熱在體內興奮游竄，學秀對此很是迷茫。  
「哪樣？」  
學峯再次用上那迷人的聲線，然後滿意地看到兒子因此而顫慄，  
「……」  
沒有性經驗的學秀羞紅了臉，不知如何回答是好。  
「父親……」  
連學秀自己本身都不知道自己這聲是在乞求放過還是在要求更多……

……TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21/02/2021 更完  
> 瓶頸了很久的文 但其實一直在想這篇  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 如常地佔個日期。飯店wifi有點爛  
> 盡快發
> 
> 18082020 23：43  
> 電腦連不上網，手機碼很粗糙加緩慢，到學校再修修，這章未完（此章結束後這兩位也會糾結完的）
> 
> ***此章未完***  
> ***此章未完***  
> ***此章未完***

接下來的事是怎樣發生的學秀並不清楚，他只知道自己在父親的接吻攻勢下節節敗退，在他頭腦再次清明時，二人已從客廳移師到房間。  
「別開燈！」  
注意到父親往牆上摸索的手，學秀慌忙地拉開二人的距離，一手擋在開關上。背對走廊的學峯表情融入在陰影中，但隱約可察覺出幾分得意。  
「為什麼？」  
「總之別開！」  
學秀知道自己現在的模樣一定不堪到極致，但眼不見為淨，對方也難以捉住這點戲弄自己。

大概吧。

「那就不開吧。」  
父親再次湊上前，學秀依然應對得十分笨拙。小腿碰到床緣時，他不知何時捉住學峯衣襟的手反射性地想把人推開，但卻被父親一把摟住腰，反推倒在床上。在床上看著父親俯身靠近，學秀本能想要後退，但要動作時，手又緊抓住身下的被具。  
「父親……」  
胸腔因心臟的劇烈跳動而生痛。  
「嗯？」  
正在解開釦子的學峯停止動作直視他，學秀全身上下都在發抖，他怕極了。接下來的事，他渴望了多年。他想要被父親親吻，被父親撫摸，被父親佔有。然而，刻蝕在骨子裡，必須達到父親標準的後加本能在面對這毫無數據可作判斷標準的挑戰前感到懼怕不已。

他不知道學峯想要他如何表現，自己又應該怎樣做才能令學峯感到滿意。

「怎麼了？」  
解下領帶的男人覆身到他上方，把他囚禁在自己和床墊間。  
「我不會……」  
顫抖的話從顫抖的脣中漏出。

他多久沒對父親說過這話了？

學業上，男人允許他不會，只是他總能在學秀提問前就發現癥結所在並給予解答。以一個教育者來說，這無疑是出色的，但在學秀的角度，就只是一次又一次的失望。不論自己再怎努力超前預習，在他來得及提問以前，完美解答便會先一步到達，就好像除了"懂"、"明白"、"知道"這類短句外，他的一言一語都是在浪費男人的時間一樣。這場父子關係中，他沒有發言的資格。久而久之，他就放棄了。男人給他什麼，他就吸收什麼；男人想要他做什麼，他就做什麼。

只要他順從"操偶師"的擺弄，他就能得到最頂級的照護。

寂寞不會令他飢餓，但會令他食不知味；缺愛不能使他流離失所，但能使他在最高級的絲絨被下仍感寒冷。畢竟，不論默默流下的淚有多溫暖，時間久了，都是會冷卻的。

男人授予了"人偶"一切的求生能力，即便離開男人，"人偶"依然能過上相當不錯的生活，可是，"人偶"清楚知道，一旦離開了"操偶師"，自己就會連那些在傳遞東西時不經意的碰觸，偶爾抬頭時的目光相觸都通通失去。儘管都是微不足道的生活細節，卻是苟延他那支離破碎靈魂殘喘的上等良藥。對有著怪物般實力的"操偶師"來說，即便他能輕易尋回，會逃跑的不合格"人偶"仍然沒有花時間在其身上的價值。但對"人偶"來說，他就是自己唯一的天。

「放鬆就好。」  
說後，學峯俯身向下，吻住了他。

撇除今天晚上的宴會，學秀沒多少父親逢場作戲的印象，畢竟任何一個有理智的女性都不會當著小孩的面，和他的父親過份調情。自他不再被帶往那種場合，獨自卦宴回來的父親衣服上常常會有著紅色的唇印，和覆在古龍水上的高雅香水味。不過，即便沒有這些佐證，他都沒認為過事事完美的男人會在性事上有著不足。

父親的吻霸道但不失溫柔，原本緊張不已的學秀很快就癱軟在陌生的情熱中。父親的體溫，父親的挑逗，父親的撫摸都撩撥出他和自我撫慰時完全不一樣的情慾，在熟悉的身體中肆意遊走的陌生情感使他感到不安。他想要尋求父親的安慰，卻因無力判斷正確與否而怯懦退步。學峯一手固定他的後腦迫使他抬頭承受親吻，一手解開他的衣物，無可挑剔地摁揉他的身體。學秀想要呻吟，卻不知道這是不是父親期望的。步步為營的壓抑思緒和渴望更加沉浸於享樂中的肉體相互拉扯，既難耐又痛苦。

學峯的唇離開後，學秀旋即大口喘息。如此生理反應的事，應該不會有錯的理由吧？稍稍降溫的情熱使學秀放鬆了一點。  
「學秀。」  
看向學峯的紫色眼眸因過份忍耐而擠滿淚水。  
「想做什麼就做什麼。」  
儘管學峯不是一個及格的父親，但作為一個教育者，無人可以否認他的優秀，要察覺出這跟在自己身邊最久的"學生"內心的想法在他並不是難事。

"想做什麼……"  
思緒被情熱混亂的學秀無聲複述。  
"什麼意思……？"  
一直以來，除了男人的肯定，學秀別無所求。

「只要是你想做的，就不會是錯的。」  
說後，學峯再次吻住了自己的獨生子。在脣上輕輕一吻後，學峯移至學秀的頸側，他驚訝於兒子頸側被舔舐時的微顫帶給自己的愉悅。比征服欲更難以得到滿足的是獨佔欲，每個人都有過去，而學秀的過去只有自己。前田給純白履歷染上灰影的憤怒再次浮面。

但，他畢竟是淺野學峯，這程度的憤怒他還是能輕鬆駕馭的。

學峯伸手探向學秀的腰間，滑進兒子未脫的褲管，力度恰到好處地按壓他大腿內側的肌肉。  
「嗯——」  
不是因為他的話起效，只是忍耐到了極限。因為學秀馬上便抬手擋住漏出的聲音。再次強調只會給這孩子帶來壓力，自己只要給予適當的回應就可以。  
「父親……」  
「嗯？」  
學峯用能留下吻痕的力度吮吸學秀肩胛骨附近的軟肉。

學秀很無助。他像是個站在十字路口中心的孩子，眼前有著無數個前進方向。他被告知任何一個方向都是正確的，但他的目的地只有一個，怎麼可能往四面八方前進都能走到呢？可是，他也不想繼續站在原地，他站在原地太久太久了。現在他總算等來了前進的機會，他不想錯過。  
「我不會……」  
學峯停下動作，將兒子散亂開來的橘髮往後方撥去，把他抱進懷中。學秀染上情欲的臉比他以為的更能撩撥他的情慾。他多少年沒這種感受了？在建立勢力的初期，在學秀看不到的地方，他和過幾個女人各取所需地逢場作戲，被他迷得神魂顛倒的她們都表示不介意成為後母，絕對會好好對待學秀。

那時候的學峯和現在的學峯都覺得可笑。  
"妳怎麼就不想想我介不介意呢？"  
只要想到那些塗上鮮艷甲油的指甲碰觸到年幼的學秀，使其身上沾染到她們的香水味，學峯就憤怒如領地被擅闖的雄獅。  
學秀是他唯一的兒子，是"他的"。

「想叫就叫，沒問題的。」  
為了使兒子相信，學峯同時輕舔舐他耳後方光滑的皮膚和揉捏他早已挺立的乳點。  
「嗯——」  
不習慣的學秀咬住了下脣，但學峯能看出是個好開始。

學秀在內褲被父親脫下時猛然一震，他想要伸手阻止又半途放棄，原來只要別開眼神就能忍受，現在連閉目都不能忽視。他既想停下，又不甘就這樣放棄。  
「學秀。」  
父親的叫喚必須正視回應。  
「相信我。」  
他一直都相信著。在他抖著點點頭後，父親吻了他濕潤的脣，  
「嗯！」  
下身過於突然的強烈刺激使學秀來不及作出任何思考就反射性環上在他潛意識中，始終深信著會保護自己的人。  
「出去！」  
沒入後穴的指頭不會令人疼痛，但違反生理設計帶來的酸脹感使學秀覺得自己將要失控，自小被強硬灌輸的觀念不容許他暴露自己於不可控之中。

學峯沒理會學秀的要求，他以吻封住兒子的嘴，緩慢但不遲滯地為自己唯一的血脈作著擴張。  
「父親……」  
模糊不清的稱謂伴著唾液從脣間漏出，原來拼命踢動反抗的雙腿在學峯刻意的忽略和加重動作下逐漸疲弱，然後在無意識間張得更開。  
「嗯唔……哈……父親……」  
學峯重新捕獲別頭掙脫親吻的學秀，學秀的後穴已能容納三根指頭，他發現自己比想像中的更加期待徹底地佔有親兒。


	9. Chapter 9

佔個位置佔個位置佔個位置


End file.
